Dulce Enemistad
by pelirroja20
Summary: Kagome harta de los reproches de su madre acerca de encontrar a un hombre que la ame,decide encontrar a un hombre que de la talla, hasta que se encuentra con un hombre que da la talla,pero habia un inconveniente,y es que no se soportan.O eso piensan ellos
1. Prólogo

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Prólogo

-No, no quiero, ¡me niego a hacerlo!-gritó una chica de cabellos azabaches

-Debes hacerlo por mi Kagome, por favor…-le suplico una chica de cabellos castaños

-No me mires con cara de cachorro Sango, sabes que no puedo me da tanto o mas vergüenza que a ti tener que hacer esto- dijo Kagome

-A ti te hará mas caso ¿recuerdas? Eres su amiga- intento convencer a su amiga

-Vale lo conseguiste…ya deja de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa- le reprocho Kagome

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sango fingiendo inocencia

-Ya sabes…con esa cara de cachorro abandonado en medio de la calle-

-Esta bien pero llámale ahora mismo ¡corre!- le dijo Sango impacientemente

-Ya voy, ya voy…tranquila mujer- dijo suspirando

Kagome cogió su móvil y comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono.

-¿Quién?-se escucho la voz de un chico

-¿Inuyasha?-pregunto Kagome

-¿Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

-Si soy yo… necesito tu ayuda-dijo Kagome

-¿Qué sucede cariño-pregunto Inuyasha

-¿Sabes aquel chico que estaba contigo el otro día? Uno con pelo azabache y ojos azules- pregunto Kagome

-Ah si Miroku ¿Qué pasa con el?-pregunto Inuyasha un tanto celoso

-Pues me preguntaba si me podías pasar su móvil o quedar los cuatro-dijo Kagome yendo directamente al asunto

-¿Los cuatro?-pregunto Inuyasha sin entender que ocurría

-Si los cuatro, tu yo Sango y Miroku-

-Tendría que llamarle-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Por cierto Miroku tiene novia?-pregunto Kagome con interés

-No que yo sepa-dijo Inuyasha molesto

-¿Estas enfadado?-pregunto Kagome

- Como no voy a estar enfadado si te as fijado en mi mejor amigo-pensó Inuyasha.-

-Estoy bien Kagome…de verdad-dijo sin poder creerse ni el mismo su propia mentira

-¿Sabes que te amo cariño?-le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha

-Si preciosa se que me amas…yo también te quiero-dijo Inuyasha

Sango se marcho

Kagome quien solo tenia una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo se quito la toalla y se metió en la bañera llena de espuma y con aceites relajantes

-Ahora voy para allí no tardare mas de diez minutos

-Cariño no te tardes…te estamos esperando los dos-dijo Kagome sensualmente.

Continuará


	2. Capitulo 1:¡No te soporto!

Dulce Enemistad

¡Hola! n.n antes que nada quería explicaros que el anterior capítulo, no era un capítulo, sino un prólogo, hay que fijarse bastante bien en el prólogo para poder luego atar cabos a la historia.Por eso en este capítulo encontrareis cosas que no encajaban con el prólogo. No os preocupéis…no se me fue la pinza ni estaba borracha cuando lo hice jeje lo hice así expresamente.

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 1: ¡No te soporto!

-Mama después me tengo que ir a hacer la compra ¿necesitas que te compre algo?-pregunto Kagome

-No cariño…lo que necesito es que te busques un novio-le contesto la madre de Kagome

-Sabes que no puedo…estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo-

-¡Siempre el trabajo! Deberías vivir mas la vida y no quedarte en casa cuidando a una vieja como yo-le grito Sonomi a su hija

-Cuidarte no es una molestia…llevas 21 años de tu vida cuidándome a mi y vigilando que no me falte nada de nada-dijo Kagome

-Además me temo que mi jefe no me quiera dar un día de fiesta-dijo Kagome suspirando

-¿Y porque no te va a dar un día de fiesta?-pregunto Sonomi confundida

-¿Adivinas el lema de mi jefe?-

-Ya se…pero sigo creyendo que te meces un mes de fiesta-

-Bueno mama me voy a comprar- se despidió Kagome de su madre

Kagome salio de la casa y se apoyo en la puerta que cerro tras de si y suspiro.

Kagome llego al supermercado más cercano que había allí.

Mientras Kagome miraba la sección de carnicería se topo con un chico y gracias a la fuerza del choque la tiro al suelo.

-Aishh-dijo Kagome mientras se sobaba el culo, ya que gracias a la caída le había echo bastante daño en esa zona.

-¿Podrías ir con mas cuidado no imbecil?-le contesto el hombre

-Perdón no fue mi intención chocarme contra un tren de carga-dijo sarcástica

-No le sienta bien el sarcasmo señorita Higurashi-le dijo la voz varonil del hombre con quien acababa de chocarse

Kagome levanto la cabeza para ver al hombre con quien había chocado y esa voz que tenia tan conocida

-¡Señor Taisho!-exclamo Kagome

Continuará

Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su rw:

Setsuna17

Ahome

pss

Muchísimas gracias por sus rw ¡me animaron mucho!

Y también gracias a los que leen


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡¿Que!

Dulce Enemistad

Antes que nada, les quiero explicar el tema del prólogo. No se preocupen el prólogo no es un capítulo que vayan a entender hasta que… (Mejor no digo nada para no quitarles la sorpresa). A partir del capitulo 1 es cuando empieza la historia tal y como es. El prólogo solo es como un complemento para algo que tengo en mente. Jejeje

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 2: ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué le pasa Higurashi? ¿Le comió la lengua el gato?-pregunto burlón

-Inuyasha no te pega tanta superioridad-

-Para ti llámame futuro jefe-dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente

-¡Si claro!-dijo Kagome sarcástica

-Me van a dar el puesto de Director ¿no lo savias?- dijo Inuyasha malicioso

- Aja…-dijo Kagome sin interés alguno

-Aunque la verdad yo no quiero ser jefe-dijo Inuyasha

- Esque director lo eres pero eres el director de los gilipoyas porque no creo que seas nada mas-dijo Kagome con burla

-Lo primero que haré cuando consiga el puesto será castigarte por esta falta de respeto hacia mí- dijo Inuyasha

-Pues perfecto-le respondió Kagome

-¿Sabes que te estas metiendo en un precioso aprieto?-le pregunto Inuyasha entre dientes

-¿Lo sabes tu?-le respondió de igual forma

-Si no me crees llama a Kouga…el te lo podrá aclarar-

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer-dijo Kagome

Kagome abrió el bolso y saco el móvil

-Kouga es cierto que van a poner a Inuyasha de director?-le pregunto directamente a Kouga

-Si es verdad ¿Por qué?-Kagome se quedo de piedra al escuchar la afirmación de Kouga

-No puede ser ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Kagome incrédula

Inuyasha que estaba observando todo se estaba riendo por dentro

-Lo que oyes…el jefe se va a jubilar-

-Maldito capullo-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha

Inuyasha escucho eso de maldito capullo y rápidamente comprendió que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él

-Te llamo mas tarde Kouga-

Kagome cerró la llamada y se volvió a poner el móvil en el bolso

-Esta bien suelta lo que tengas que decirme-dijo Kagome enfadada

-¿Yo?-dijo inocentemente Inuyasha

-Me da igual mejor me voy no vaya a ser que me contagie de ti-dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba

Inuyasha vio como Kagome se alejo… y aprovecho para ver el delicioso contoneo de las caderas de Kagome

Continuará

Quería explicar el tema del porque mis capítulos son cortos.

Los hago cortos por que:

-Si pierdo la inspiración es fácil volver a encontrarla ya que al ser corto puedes elegir cosas para hacer en el capitulo ejemplo. (Si hago un capitulo largo y luego lo leo y no me agrada del todo es difícil volver a hacer algo que me guste para poder arreglar el embrollo)

-Así puedo actualizar antes.

Yo tardo mucho en actualizar Bésame Sin Miedo simplemente porque la historia es mas larga y tengo que retocar cosas para que a mi me guste del todo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rw:

-pss

-setsuna17

-Kitty Kat Jaz.


	4. Capítulo 3: Menudo Imbecil

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 3: Menudo Imbecil

Kagome se fue tan disgustada del supermercado que se olvido de comprar lo que necesitaba.

-Hola guapa ¿quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo preciosa?-le dijo un hombre que estaba en el callejón

Kagome ignoro lo que el hombre le dijo y siguió con su camino, pero el hombre la agarro de la muñeca y la obligo a darse la vuelta

Kagome se comenzaba a asustar ya que ese hombre se había dedicado a robar en todas las tiendas cercanas

-Suélteme me hace daño-dijo una Kagome que se debatía entre estar enfadada y asustada

-No te pienso dejar bellezon-le dijo maliciosamente el hombre

-He dicho que me suelte-rugió Kagome

El hombre al escuchar la potencia de su voz le puso la mano en la boca.

GRAVE ERROR

Kagome le moridlo en la mano y cuando el hombre le soltó ella aprovecho y le pego una patada en las partes intimas

El hombre comenzó a maldecir de una manera tan grosera que Kagome se puso roja

Kagome corrió todo lo que pudo y justo se quedo enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

Alguien la agarro por el hombre y Kagome pensando que era el vagabundo de antes se giro y le pego una patada en las partes íntimas

-Auch! ¡Joder!- grito el hombre

Kagome miro a ese hombre y se dio cuenta de que era Inuyasha

Continuará

Quería agradecer a todos los que dejan rw:

-XtinaOdss

-setsuna 17

-Mew Jeiry

En cuanto a los celos de Inuyasha…no tardaran mucho en aparecer, ya que los capítulos los tengo hechos desde hace tiempo.

Gracias a todos


	5. Capítulo 4: No te me acerques

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 4: No te me acerques

Inuyasha…

-Imbecil me as asustado-grito Kagome echa una furia

-Ei tranquila que pasa ¿tienes la menopausia?-pregunto Inuyasha burlón

-¿Eres un viado?-pregunto Kagome con burla

(Palabra de Brasil que significa: maricón)

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kagome, en realidad no sabia lo que Kagome le había dicho pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno lo que le había dicho y que esta se la tendría reservada para otra ocasión

-Sabes…eres una maleducada-dijo Inuyasha burlándose aun mas de ella

Kagome estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia, primero el encontronazo con el en el supermercado, se descuido de comprar, luego el vagabundo y luego otra vez con el mismo pesado que encima iba a ser su jefe.

-Uisshh perdóneme, no era mi intención ofenderle-mintió Kagome

-¿Seguro que no era su intención?-pregunto el divertido porque sabía que era una mentira como una catedral de grande

-Aja-dijo ella sin interés

-Bueno…pues ¿Por qué no me invitas a tomar una taza de café humeante?- dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente

-Tranquila Kagome tranquila, se tomara la taza de café y luego se ira a la mierda-pensó Kagome

Inuyasha al parecer pudo leer gran parte de sus pensamientos y formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro como retándola a que le dijera que era exactamente lo que pensaba de el

-Pase y como si estuviera en su casa-Kagome callo de golpe al ver que Inuyasha se había acomodado namas abrir la puerta

-Sabes…tienes una casa muy bonita-dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias…respecto al café, ahora mismo se lo traigo, si no le importa tengo prisa y tendrá que tomárselo solo-dijo Kagome

Inuyasha se quedo mirando a Kagome

Kagome comenzó a prepararle el café, y en un momento el café se hizo.

Inuyasha estuvo mirando la librería de ella y vio que había muchas fotos de ella y de su familia.

Kagome se acerco a la mesa del comedor y dejo la taza de café humeante encima de la mesa,

-Ya tienes el café, enseguida volveré.

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha

Inuyasha se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a tomarse el café

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba en el lavabo y se desnudo para ducharse, ya que hoy había quedado con un amigo de su madre, que aproximadamente tendría 25 años.

Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse solo y cuando se termino el café fue entrando en todas las habitaciones de Kagome.

Kagome estaba tranquilamente lavándose el cabello cuando a través de las cortinas de baño vio una silueta

Inuyasha entro en una habitación que resulto ser el baño y que además estaba Kagome.

Continuará

Muchas gracias por los rw, y el porque no la publique antes la historia fue porque no estaba segura y pues al final me decidí y la puse, a partir del capítulo 7 haré la historia o al menos procurare hacerla mas larga.

Gracias a:

-XtinaOdss

-pss

-setsuna 17


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡Ya no puedo más!

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 5: ¡Ya no puedo más!

Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba observando

-Maldito imbecil, se piensa que soy ciega-pensó Kagome enfadada

-¿He aprobado tu examen?-pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha

-¿Qué examen?-pregunto Inuyasha sin entenderlo

-El examen de mi físico, claro esta-contesto ella irritada

-Pues…-Dijo pensativo Inuyasha mientras la recorría con la mirada

-La verdad es que as aprobado con la mayor nota-dijo insolente Inuyasha

-Bueno…pues como e aprobado el examen me gustaría que te largaras por donde as entrado, si no es mucha molestia-dijo Kagome aun enfadada

-No si no me molesta que estés así, es mas me agrada mucho-dijo arrogantemente

-¿Sabes? O eres muy necio o estúpido-dijo Kagome sin poder controlarse

-Y ¿sabes tu?...tampoco eres muy inteligente al insultar a tu futuro jefe-continuo el arrogantemente

A Kagome se le había acabado la paciencia que tenia y…

Cogió la toalla que por suerte tenia dentro de la ducha, se la puso tapando su cuerpo y salio de la ducha.

Inuyasha la miro con un gran deseo que se avecino en sus ojos dorados.

Kagome se largo del baño dejando a un Inuyasha ardiendo en llamas.

Kagome corrió hasta su habitación y se puso un sujetador blanco de encaje con un culote de conjunto y del mismo color. Se puso una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de pitillo color marrón y unas sandalias blancas que hacia que el conjunto le quedara muy mono, y de retoque se puso un collar en forma de mariposa de color marrón. Y bajo para enfrentarse a lo que sería su futuro jefe

Cuando bajo se encontró a Inuyasha sentado viendo la televisión.

-Bueno… ¿estas cómodo?-pregunto ella fríamente

-Si la verdad es que si-dijo el ignorando lo fría que había sido

-Pero estaría mas cómodo si estuvieras aquí desnuda entre mis brazos-dijo el picara y maliciosamente, mientras con la vista le recorría el cuerpo

-Pues yo estaría mas cómoda si te fueras… ¡UN POQUITO A LA MIERDA!-grito (mas bien rugió) ella furiosa.

Inuyasha se sobresalto ante la potencia de voz de Kagome.

Ella ya no aguantaba mas… y la cosa se estaba poniendo bien fea…por lo menos para el.

Continuará

Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rw, la verdad es que me ayudaron mucho a seguir teniendo ideas aunque probablemente no noten muchos cambios hasta el capítulo 7, ya que antes de publicar el dic ya tenía bastantes capítulos jejeje.

Quiero agradecer a todas estas personas por sus rw:

-XtinaOdss

-Mew Jeiry

-pss

-Lis-Sama


	7. Capítulo 6: Lágrimas

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 6: Lágrimas

Kagome estaba mirando echa una furia a Inuyasha, ya no podía mas, no aguantaba mas y no le daba la gana de aguantar mas.

Inuyasha tenia los ojos encendidos de pasión al ver a una Kagome tan enfada.

-Lárgate ya…-dijo en un susurro bajo que daba mucho miedo.

-No quiero-dijo el como un niño malcriado

-He dicho que te largues o te juro como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi que te echo de mi casa a patadas o a tiros de escopeta.

-Por mas que me amenaces no conseguirás que me vaya-dijo el arrogantemente.

Kagome ya no podía más y las lágrimas amenazaban con saltarle.

-Además no eres ni tan guapa, ni tan bella y sobretodo, no eres tan inteligente-le dijo Inuyasha duramente y con frialdad, ya que el quería provocar que se enfadara mas.

Kagome estaba callada y en silencio tragándose las lágrimas, pero ya no podía mucho más.

-Y ¿sabes que? Tampoco tienes un buen cuerpo y ni siquiera curvas así que, como puedes ver no eres un bellezon como esas que salen en la tele-.

Kagome comenzó a temblar y a Inuyasha no le paso inadvertido eso.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el preocupado, ya que no le veía la cara porque tenia la cabeza agachada.

Kagome levanto la cabeza que tenia agachada y lo que vio dejo a un Inuyasha paralizado.

Kagome tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y unos ojos que demostraban gran dolor y eso sin contar la mirada perdida que tenia.

Continuará

Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rw:

-XtinaOdss

-Mew Jeiry

-Lis-Sama

Me animaron mucho n.n, y me dieron inspiración y fuerza para seguir continuando los capítulos de mas adelante.

Gracias n.n

Y también gracias a los que leen.


	8. Capítulo 7: Lárgate

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 7: Lárgate

Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Kagome.

Realmente la había herido, el pensó que ella era una chica fuerte pero se dio cuenta que en realidad necesitan que la defienda, protejan y amen.

-Kagome por favor contéstame-suplico el

Kagome solo le miraba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, menos mal que no se maquillo sino se le hubiera corrido todo el rimel.

-No quise ofenderte de ese modo-dijo el con la consciencia matándole

Kagome seguí llorando sin cesar.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabia era que a Kagome de pequeña la habían maltratado y utilizado como objeto de burla, porque antes era rellenita y no era muy agradable a la vista con esos granos y con los aparatos dentales que llevaba y eso sin contar con la ropa que llevaba, que parecía una monja.

De repente el móvil de ella empezó a sonar, pero ella no reaccionaba, entonces Inuyasha agarro el móvil y contesto

-Hola ¿Quién?-preguntó Inuyasha

-¿Quién eres tu y donde esta Kagome?-pregunto una voz varonil al otro lado del móvil.

-Soy su jefe ¿y tu eres?-pregunto Inuyasha con un tono de celos

-Soy Kouga ¿Me podrías pasar a Kagome?-pregunto Kouga

-Pues…-dijo Inuyasha pensativo al ver a Kagome que seguía llorando

-Va a ser que hoy no podrá-contesto Inuyasha igual de educado

-Esque hoy tenia una cita con ella…que raro ella no me dijo nada-

-Seguramente se le habrá olvidado- mintió Inuyasha

-Si puede ser…adiós-Dijo Kouga y colgó

Inuyasha cerro el móvil y fijo su vista en Kagome quien ahora murmullaba algo que el no entendía y casi ni escuchaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Inuyasha aun mas preocupado

Kagome volvió a recuperar la mirada y…

-¡Lárgate!-grito aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Pero…-no le dio tiempo a continuar porque recibió un cojinazo en toda la cara

-¡Que te largues!-grito histérica.

Inuyasha tuvo que ir hasta la salida esquibando: cojinazon, libros, jarrones y hasta una silla que le lanzó directamente en la cabeza, que por suerte no acertó.

Continuará

Quería agradecer a:

-XtinaOdss

-PaauLaa ! :D

-Mew Jeiry

Por sus rw que me animaron muchísimo, y que como pueden ver el capítulo és más largo. Y pues lo que quiero decir es que a partir de ahora tardaré por lo menos 2 días en actualizar ya que, se me han acabado casi los capítulos y encima ahora como son mas largos tengo que pensar mas para hacerlos mas largos (situaciones, peleas etc).

Muchísimas gracias también a todos los que leen.


	9. Capítulo 8: Julia

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 8: Julia

Kagome fue hasta la ventana del salón para ver si Inuyasha se había marchado, y efectivamente, así fue.

Kagome fue recogiendo todo lo que lanzó a Inuyasha.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de recoger todo se dijo así misma que debía ser fuerte, ya que si Inuyasha iba a ser su jefe lo tendría muy crudo.

Se fue yendo a la habitación, y comenzó a pensar hasta que se le vino a la mente la imagen de su compañero de trabajo Kouga.

-Mierda-fue su primer pensamiento

-Tengo que llamar a Kouga- se dijo a si misma

Kagome agarró el móvil y sin importar la hora marco el teléfono de Kouga

-Bueno…-dijo una voz soñolienta a través del móvil.

-¿Kouga?-pregunto Kagome

-¿Cómo estás Kagome?-pregunto un Kouga preocupado

-Perdóname Kouga, sabias que yo quería estar contigo pero Inuyasha estuvo aquí molestándome, y lamento muchísimo no haberte podido avisar-dijo Kagome muy triste

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí-dijo Kouga también algo triste

-¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme de ti y dejarte plantado?-pregunto una Kagome incrédula.

-Bueno no pasa nada, tenemos mas días para quedar-dijo Kouga alegre por saber que Kagome no lo había dejado plantado.

-Si-dijo Kagome alegre porque su amigo no estuviera enfadado

-Buenas noches Sozinha- dijo Kouga

-Buenas noches Lobo-dijo Kagome

(Sozinha es una palabra de Brasil que su significado es: solita, Kouga llama a modo de cariño Sozhina a Kagome, y Kagome llama a Kouga Lobo de cariño, y los dos son conocidos así por todos)

Kagome se fue a su habitación y comenzó a ponerse el pijama y al cabo de un rato se metió en la cama.

A las nueve de la mañana

Alguien estaba picando a la puerta de Kagome.

Kagome que se había despertado por culpa del timbre y se levantó despeinada y con el pijama.

Al abrir la puerta quiso cerrarla de golpe, de pie y en frente tenía a un Inuyasha muy atractivo con un traje gris que le sentaba de maravilla al cuerpo varonil de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto una Kagome soñolienta

-Quería ver como estabas-dijo Inuyasha en un tono arrepentido

-Estaba perfectamente durmiendo en mi camita hasta que llegas tú y lo estropeas, pero gracias por preocuparte, pasa y te preparo un café futuro jefe-dijo ella en un tono ronco, ya que al despertarse tenía una voz ronca.

-Gracias-dijo Inuyasha pensando que Kagome por la mañana estaba muy sexy. Parecía una gata salvaje.

Kagome se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar un café para Inuyasha, y para ella un zumo de naranja que tenía en la nevera.

Kagome le dejó el café a Inuyasha en la mesa y el contestador de sala de Kagome salto.

-¡Eh! Sozinha cuanto tiempo ¿no? Soy Julia y quería decirte que voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa el próximo sábado y que si querías venir con nosotras a cantar, ya que si mal no recuerdo tienes una voz muy bonita para el cante, ojalá estuvieras aquí en Grecia, por cierto Lona esta muy triste quiere verte. Bueno yo se donde vives y te iré a buscar hoy y ahora, estoy en tu puerta ábreme.

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con Julia.

Julia entró corriendo y se abalanzó encima de Kagome.

-Sozinha te e echado mucho de menos-dijo Julia

-Yo también Julia, ven te presentaré a mi futuro jefe.

Julia y Inuyasha se vieron y los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Tu?-Inuyasha y Julia se señalaron sin poder creérselo.

Continuará

Queria agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un rw:

-XtinaOdds

-Mew Jeiry

-isabel

Y decir que a partir de ahora procuraré hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero que a diferencia de antes no podré actualizar cada día, porque tengo que pensar muy bien que poner para que la historia concuerde con todo lo que llevo de historia hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias n.n


	10. Capítulo 9: Amantes

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 9: Amantes

Inuyasha y Julia no paraban de mirarse, disimuladamente, pero se miraban.

Kagome se quedó mirando la escena y la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Pero había algo extraño en Julia.

De repente un perro se abalanzó encima de Kagome y este último comenzó a lamerle la cara, haciendo que Kagome se riera.

Inuyasha no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía y solo esperaba que Julia no lo delatara o al menos no abriera mucho la boca.

Julia sin embargo tenía la misma situación que Inuyasha, seguía sin creerse la mala suerte que tenía de haberse encontrado con él

-Sozinha quiero que me expliques que hace él aquí-dijo Julia mientras señalaba a Inuyasha.

-Julia te presento a mi futuro jefe Inuyasha Taisho-dijo Kagome

Inuyasha que había estado escuchando como Julia llamaba a Kagome se quedo extrañado.

-Es un gusto conocerle señor Taisho-dijo Julia fingiendo respeto hacia él

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti-susurró Inuyasha.

Kagome escuchó el susurro de Inuyasha, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bueno… ¿y como os encontráis todos en Grecia?-pregunto Kagome

-Bien, con mucho calor-dijo Julia sin poder dejar de mirar a Inuyasha.

-Te apetece un ¿café? O ¿prefieres a mi futuro jefe en bandeja, cortado en rodanchas?- dijo Kagome sin poder evitar sentir celos de Julia.

Julia se ruborizó al escuchar a Kagome decir lo de su jefe, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kagome.

Kagome sabia por experiencia que Julia era una devora hombres, y le vino en mente un recuerdo.

**Flash Back**

Una chica de 16 años algo gordita, con granos y aparatos dentales estaba esperando a que saliera el amor de su vida de clase.

-Hojo…- no paraba de suspirar la muchacha, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hojo un chico que tenía 18 años e iba al Bachillerato de su Instituto.

Kagome tuvo ganas de ir al baño y fue corriendo al baño de chicas de su Instituto y perfecta y claramente pudo escuchar unos gemidos, y no precisamente de dolor, y seguidamente se escucho gritar

-¡¡Hojo!!-gimió de placer la chica cuando llego al clímax

-¡¡Julia!!-gimió el chico que no paraba de jadear debido a su excitación.

Kagome se tapo la boca y salió de allí llorando, sabía que era Julia porque había reconocido su voz gimiendo y sabía que era Hojo por lo mismo que sabía que había sido Julia.

Kagome corrió lo más que pudo y cuando llego a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras sin hacer caso de su madre que la llamaba preocupada.

Se estiró en la cama…

-Maldita zorra- dijo en un susurro Kagome mientras lloraba sin cesar

**Fin Flash Back**

Kagome no había podido evitar recordar aquello e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Sozinha ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Julia preocupada

Inuyasha se giro y vio que Kagome estaba llorando y rápidamente se acercó a ella.

-Julia…creo que deberías irte- dijo ella extremadamente triste al recordar aquello.

De hecho Julia y ella en el colegio habían sido enemigas y Julia se había metido mucho con el físico y la belleza de Kagome, pero Julia jamás dejo de insultarla, hasta que al final el patito feo se transformó en cisne. Y Julia se disculpó por tratarla como la había tratado. (Aunque la única razón por la que Julia se había disculpado era porque Kagome se había vuelto hermosa)

Julia pudo reconocer el dolor en ella y quiso apaciguarla.

-Sozinha ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Julia preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias -le dijo fríamente Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado al ver la tristeza que había en los bellos ojos de Kagome.

-¿Qué te pasa Sozinha? Porque te pones así conmigo-dijo Julia

-Sabes… creo que necesito tranquilidad por tu parte así que ya sabes, cuando quieras algo más me llamas o mejor ya lo hago yo, respecto a la fiesta, no me encuentro bien en lo absoluto así que ya quedaremos otro día ¿ok?- dijo Kagome intentando ser cálida, recordándose a si misma que lo que le hizo Julia fue una tontería.

-Esta bien te llamaré mañana, hasta mañana Sozinha-dijo Julia mientras se marchaba.

Inuyasha estuvo un rato mirando a Kagome y…

-Vosotros dos habéis sido algo mas que amigos ¿verdad?-pregunto Kagome sorprendiendo a Inuyasha

-¿Te lo ha contado?-pregunto un Inuyasha pálido.

-¿El que?-preguntó una Kagome sin saber de que le hablaba él

-No te hagas la tonta-dijo Inuyasha incomodo

-No me hago la tonta-le replicó ella

-¿Me quieres decir que la zorrita de tu amiga no te a dicho que hemos sido amantes?-dijo Inuyasha por fin

Kagome se quedo muerta internamente y de repente sintió que la partían en dos, y comenzó a sentirse mal, como aquella vez que Julia se acostó con Hojo en el lavabo de su instituto. Aunque esto no tenía sentido…ya que ella no sentía nada por su futuro jefe ¿verdad?

-Pues no, aunque no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles, gracias-dijo una Kagome sintiendo celos.

Inuyasha había perdido el color de la cara y se le había puesto una cara comparable a la de un zombi, pálido, casi le costaba respirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una Kagome preocupada

-Eso espero, solo debo recostarme un poco, si no te importa, claro esta-dijo Inuyasha finalmente

-No me importa, recuéstate en el sofá mientras te iré a prepara algo delicioso para que te recuperes.

Inuyasha se recostó en el sofá y no tardo más de 10 minutos en dormirse.

Kagome quien se había ido preocupada a la cocina para comenzar a prepararle algo delicioso, salio de la cocina para ver como estaba Inuyasha.

Cuando lo vio dormido se sintió tentada a verlo más de cerca y entonces se arrodillo frente al sofá y pudo contemplar su rostro sereno.

Entonces sintió la tentación de besar sus labios masculinos y perder sus manos en aquel cabello azabache.

Sin ella darse cuenta, sus manos se posaron en aquel cabello rebelde, y no supo cuando sus labios se posaron en los de Inuyasha. Al igual que tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando Inuyasha se despertó y comenzó a responder aquel beso con ansia y pasión, mucha pasión.

Kagome se despertó de golpe y separó de él, y al ver la brillante mirada de deseo de él, comenzó a notar un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Inuyasha se despertó al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, y al no poder contenerse comenzó a besarla, sabía que era Kagome por ese olor a melocotón.

-Creo que debería ir a la cocina a prepararte la comida que te prometí- Kagome al decir esto tartamudeo un poco, ni ella misma supo como le pudieron salir las palabras ya que estaba realmente nerviosa.

Inuyasha seguía sin decir palabra y eso la puso más nerviosa aún así que se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Inuyasha entro sigiloso en la cocina y la agarro por la cintura y le susurro al oído…

-Sabes…jamás pensé que un beso me pudiera gustar tanto como el tuyo-dijo él sincera, ya que en su voz no había burla ni arrogancia

-No te preocupes que esto no volverá a ocurrir-susurro ella por los nervios

-Y yo te aseguro que esto volverá a suceder-dijo él definitivamente

Continuará

Como podéis ver eh hecho el capítulo más largo mas sin embargo tardé bastante en actualizar, lamento mucho la tardanza.

Y quería agradecer a todos los que leen y me dejan rw, que son los siguientes:

-Mew Jeiry

-XtinaOdss

-Angy Malfoy

-Lis-Sama

Y como se diría en portugués:

Muitos beijos para voces

(Muchos besos para vosotros)

¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	11. Capítulo 10: No se si es amor

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 10: No se si es amor

Kagome al cabo de un rato de estar en la cocina le preparo a Inuyasha un caldo para que recuperara el color en la cara.

Inuyasha se sentó en la silla del comedor y se esperó a que Kagome le sirviese el caldo.

Kagome se sintió tentada a arrojarle el caldo por encima de la cabeza, pero en seguida se le pasó la idea ya que podía ser peligroso.

Inuyasha no paraba de mirar a Kagome y eso hizo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él.

Inuyasha se bebía el caldo sin dejar de mirar a Kagome ni un minuto.

-Sozinha mañana comenzarás a trabajar para mí- dijo un Inuyasha arrogante.

-Me ha llamado Sozinha, ¿pero que se cree? ¿Qué es el rey? ¿Qué es mi novio?-pensó Kagome y a lo último se sonrojó con la última frase de ella

-¿Se puede saber porque me llamas Sozinha?-dijo una Kagome intentando de disimular su 'enojo' y su rubor

-Porque es así como te llaman todos ¿no?-pregunto un arrogante Inuyasha

-Por supuesto…todos mis amigos, lástima que tú no entras en esa categoría-dijo ella finalmente

-Y dime ¿Qué significa Sozinha?-preguntó él burlonamente.

-Bébete el caldo y cállate-le ordeno Kagome malhumorada.

-Que mal carácter tienes no me extraña que no tengas novio- dijo él para provocarla

-Pues por lo menos no tengo que recurrir a zorras, como alguien que yo me sé-le dijo ella a él, dándole de su misma moneda

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el caldo al escuchar esa frase.

-¿Quién a dicho que necesito a zorras? Tendrías que decir que las zorras me necesitan a mí-Contestó el burlonamente

-Vaya, ahora te las das de hombretón, pues perfecto, ya te terminaste el caldo, ya te puedes largar-dijo Kagome apurada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

-Un momento no tan deprisa, ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que me vaya? ¿Quién va a venir? ¿O es que esperas a alguien? ¿No será tu amante verdad? Novio no creo que sea porque estas muy necesitada-dijo él en una mezcla de arrogancia masculina y burla

-¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto mi vida personal?- dijo ella intentando mantener el control de la situación.

-Vaya, vaya así que tienes novio y dime no será Kouga ¿no?- dijo él en una mezcla de burla y celos.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer bastante mayor.

-Kagome cariño se me olvido decirte que te vinieras de compra a ver los cochecitos de bebé-contestó la mujer de unos 57 años aproximadamente

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Kagome incrédula de que esto le estuviera pasando a ella.

-Soy tu madre ¿recuerdas? La que te parió hace 21 años-dijo la madre de Kagome

-¿Y quien es este joven tan apuesto que tienes a tu lado?-pregunto Sonomi

Inuyasha al escuchar lo que dijo la madre de Kagome, rió entre dientes

-Mamá te presento a Inuyasha Taisho mi futuro jefe, Inuyasha mi madre Sonomi- dijo Kagome haciendo las presentaciones de una manera extremadamente formal.

-Mucho gusto de conocerla Sonomi-dijo Inuyasha

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, quiero que le des unas vacaciones a Kagome, hoy mismo si puede ser-ordenó Sonomi sin perder mucho el tiempo.

-Mamá por favor deja…-no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Sonomi continuó

-No me interrumpas jovencita, como le iba diciendo señor Taisho quiero que le de un descanso de cómo mínimo un mes a Kagome para poder disfrutar de la libertad que una joven de su edad necesita-y con esto finalizo Sonomi su "gran" charla

Inuyasha se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver la facilidad en que Sonomi había hecho callar a Kagome y en la forma en que le había ordenado a él, al jefe de su hija, era increíble esa mujer tenia un carácter bastante parecido al de Kagome.

-Bueno señora yo tendré que revisar unas cuantas cosas para poder hacer que su hija tenga unas vacaciones de esa duración-contestó Inuyasha sin salirse de su asombro.

-Nada, quiero tener a mi hija mañana disponible, tiene buen ojo para las prendas de vestir y necesito que me ayude a comprar ropa de bebé, así que mañana no ira a trabajar, tanto si le gusta como si no.-dijo Sonomi un poco cansada de la charla.

-Pero verá señora, nosotros necesitamos a Kagome, mañana mismo tenia una reunión importante a la que asistir y necesito que su hija tome apuntes de todo-dijo Inuyasha

-¡Ves cariño! Te dije que tenias que haber estudiado para ser cocinera, ¡pero claro tu nunca me haces caso!-le reprochó Sonomi a su hija

-Mamá ya te dije que yo siempre quise ser…-Kagome no pudo terminar su frase ya que su madre la volvió a interrumpir otra vez por supuesto

-Madre, siempre quisistes ser madre-le reprochó Sonomi

-Aparte de eso siempre quise ser secretaria-le replicó Kagome

-Quiero ser abuela pero me parece que no me quieres dar ese gusto antes de que me vaya al otro barrio ¿no?-le dijo Sonomi algo enfadada y triste a la vez.

-Si vas a ser abuela, pero no por mi parte-Kagome intento que eso animará a su madre, pero de nada sirvió.

-De tu hermana Kagura, ya lo sé, pero yo no quiero que ella tenga un hijo, lo que quiero es que la menor, es decir tu, tengas un hijo-dijo tozudamente Sonomi

-Mamá ¿Por qué no haces de casamentera a Kanna?-pregunto una Kagome ya harta de los reproches de su madre, y encima con Inuyasha de espectador.

-¿A tu hermana mediana?, estamos hablando de Kanna, porque lamento decirte que tu hermana Kanna, no quiere escuchar la palabra embarazo ni bebé, así que hija mía ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-

-Hazle algo como lo que me haces a mí-le reprendió Kagome enfadada

-¿Eso te enfadó?-le pregunto una sorprendida Sonomi

-Pues sí y aún espero una disculpa-

-Pues me disculpo, lo siento, no pensé que te fuera molestar-

-Disculpa pero… ¿se puede saber que es lo que pasa?-le preguntó Inuyasha confundido a Kagome.

-Pues verás mi querida madre, aquí presente, el día de mi 19 cumpleaños me dio un paquete envuelto de papel de regalo y dentro de la caja habían unas listas de…aish Dios mío que vergüenza me da tener que decir esto, de posibles hombre donantes de semen-dijo una Kagome con la cara mas roja que la de un tomate.

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado mirando a Kagome y a Sonomi.

-Pero esto…yo ya no se que decir…-dijo Inuyasha muy aturdido.

-¿Tan malo es querer que tu hija menor se quede embarazada?-dijo Sonomi fingiendo inocencia y haciendo un drama, como el de las telenovelas.

-Vamos a ver mamá, una cosa es que quieras que yo me quede embarazada y otra, darme una lista con posibles hombres que te agradarían que fueran tus yernos ¿me entiendes?, está bien que fantasees con ser abuela…, pero una cosa es fantasear y otra muy distinta acosarme con el hecho de que quieres ser abuela. ¿Por que no te esperas a que Kagura de a luz? alo mejor te olvidas del tema de que quieres que me quede embarazada ¿no?-dijo Kagome intentando convencer a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

-No Kagome, quiero que seas tú la próxima en quedarse preñada, sino no moriré tranquila.

Inuyasha estaba escuchando la conversación y dio gracias a Dios que no estaba bebiendo nada, ya que sino se hubiera atragantado por lo menos 10 veces.

-Inuyasha ¿tu no querrías ser mi yerno?-dijo directamente Sonomi

-Bueno…me encantaría, pero primero tendría que pasar muchas noches con ella- dijo él picaramente

Kagome se había sonrojado de nuevo, a ella no le gustaba que ni su madre y ni Inuyasha no la tuvieran en cuenta en una decisión tan importante como la creación de la vida.

-Ejem-dijo Kagome, pero tanto Inuyasha como Sonomi, no le hicieron caso.

-Esta bien…tengo una casita en el campo que hace tiempo que no vamos…vosotros dos podríais ir allí y fabricar mis nietos ¿no?-dijo Sonomi sin tener duda alguna

-Por mi perfecto, la verdad esque no es una idea tan repelente ser padre, y más con una hija como la suya-dijo inuyasha recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada.

-Perdón, pero yo…-A Kagome no le dejaron terminar de hablar

-El único defecto más grande de mi hija es que es muy terca, tan terca como una mula, y eso viene de los genes paternos, no te pienses-continuó Sonomi

-No se preocupe yo se domar animales salvajes, la podré dejar completamente dócil.-dijo él arrogantemente

-No te pienses que porque la veas ahí tan callada es fácil, mi hija no es fácil y espero que seas experto en domar animales salvajes porque sinó tendrás graves problemas para poder tener algo con ella.-respondió Sonomi

-Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente-rugió Kagome.

-¿Ves? Hasta ruge como una leona-dijo Sonomi haciendo una comparación bastante acertada, ya que Kagome estaba hasta hasta las narices.

-Ya no lo aguanto más, largaros los dos de mi casa… ¡ahora!-continúo rugiendo Kagome.

-¿Ves? Cuando se pone así ya es difícil de domarla y lo mejor es ceder ante las peticiones de ella si no quieres salir dañado, ya que a sido campeona en el arte de disparar la escopeta y tiro con arco.-dijo Sonomi mientras abría la puerta de la calle para salir con Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó sola en casa y se quedó pensando en los dos días que tenía de conocido a Inuyasha.

La verdad es que cuando Inuyasha le dijo que Julia y él habían sido amantes, sintió algo en el pecho, como si le hubieran pegado una patada justo ahí.

La verdad es que Inuyasha era realmente muy atractivo, demasiado, seguramente las mujeres se caían al suelo o fingían desmayarse para que él las ayudara, y eso le hacía sentir un fuego en el estomago.

Sabía que era casi imposible enamorarse de alguien en 2 días, lo sabia, pero no sabia porque razón había sentido como…

Celos…

Había sentido celos cuando Inuyasha le dijo que el y Julia habían sido amantes, pero eso no podía ser ya que a ella no le interesaba en absoluto Inuyasha ¿no? O eso era lo que ella se esforzaba en creer, no podía ser que ella se estuviera enamorando de nuevo otra vez, no quería, no podía, no debía.

-Hay Dios mío-gritaba la mente de Kagome

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser-se repitió Kagome,

--

Con Inuyasha y Sonomi

Se habían sentado en un parque cercano a la casa de Kagome.

-Chico te costará mucho conseguir algo de amor en mi hija, lo sé, pero no te preocupes debes hacer que entre a razones-dijo Sonomi

-Pero ¿Por qué Kagome es así?-pregunto Inuyasha

-De pequeña era una niña muy difícil…difícil de mirar, era rellenita, llevaba aparatos dentales y eso sin contar los granos y las ropas que llevaba no le favorecían en nada.-dijo Sonomi

-¿Qué quiere decir que Kagome de pequeña era difícil de mirar? ¿Tan horrenda era?-pregunto Inuyasha incrédulo

-Compruébalo por ti mismo-dijo Sonomi mientras de su bolso sacaba la fotografía de Kagome con 15 años.

Inuyasha al verla se asustó, no se parecía en lo absoluto a la Kagome de ahora

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Kagome era muy fea y se enamoró perdidamente de un chico que iba a bachillerato de su Instituto, exactamente se llamaba Hoyo, por favor si Kagome te pregunta como sabes eso, no le digas que yo te lo conté todo, tengo miedo de que mi hija deje de hablarme-suplicó Sonomi

-¿Y porque me cuenta todo esto a mí?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Porque se que entre vosotros dos a habido una chispa, se que hay algo oculto en vuestra relación pese que tu me has dicho que os comenzasteis a hablar de forma civilizada entre comillas ayer.-

-Entre comillas seria algo bueno subrayar, porque nos hemos peleado mas que en estos años que la conozco de vista-dijo Inuyasha casi bromeando con el tema.

-Tiene carácter-dijo Sonomi orgullosa

-Si tanto como usted-dijo riéndose Inuyasha

-Si la verdad es que en eso nos parecemos mucho.-dijo Sonomi

-Eso es algo bueno, y puedo preguntarle el ¿Por qué quiere que Kagome se quede embarazada?-pregunto Inuyasha curioso.

-Quiero tener mas cerca a Kagome y el que se quede embarazada lo hará, además siempre a sido el sueño de Kagome quedarse embarazada, pero lo mejor de todo es que tener confianza con el hombre con quien mantenga relaciones-dijo Sonomi

-¿Confianza?-pregunto Inuyasha casi sin poder creérselo.

-Kagome no confía en los hombres y casi no confía ni en Julia, que por eso tampoco me extraña-dijo Sonomi con rabia en la voz cuando pronuncio el nombre de Julia.

-¿Qué pasa con Julia?-

-Julia se acostó con Hoyo en el lavabo de chicas de su instituto y Kagome los oyó, pobrecita cuando vino a casa la vi llorando a lágrima viva, y dejó de comer hasta que…-Sonomi no pudo continuar porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le salieron lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Inuyasha muy preocupado al ver a Sonomi llorar

-Mi hija cogió una enfermedad que seguramente te debe sonar se llama Anorexia-dijo Sonomi llorando

-¿Kagome tuvo anorexia?-Inuyasha no pudo creérselo

-Si, hasta hace hasta hace 3 años que se recuperó-dijo Sonomi con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudo ser?-dijo un Inuyasha atormentado acordándose de todas las palabras que le dedico a Kagome hacía dos días.

-Kagome se desanimo tanto por lo que vio en el lavabo que dejo de comer, casi no iba a clases por que se desmayaba a la mínima hasta aquel día, aquel 20 de Marzo-dijo Sonomi parándose

-¿Qué paso aquel 20 de Marzo?-dijo Inuyasha, su voz casi no era la de él.

-Ese 20 de Marzo a Kagome se le paró el corazón durante 3 minutos, no respiraba y no se movía, parecía que aquellos 3 minutos se convirtieron en 3 siglos-dijo Sonomi finalmente intentando controlar las lágrimas.

A Inuyasha se le resbalaron las lagrimas, en realidad el era un hombre que no lloraba nunca, pero la historia que le contó Sonomi hizo que llorará de una forma que él jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a hacerlo.

-Y ¿ya se recuperó?-pregunto un Inuyasha con la voz rara por las emociones que sentía.

-Físicamente esta bien, emocionalmente lo dudo-suspiro Sonomi

-¿Como puede ser que Julia le hiciera eso a Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha sin poder creerse que Julia le hubiera hecho eso a Kagome.

-Julia y Kagome en el colegio no eran amigas, ni siquiera en gran parte del Instituto, Julia insultaba a Kagome por su físico y por todo lo que Kagome representaba-Sonomi se sentía débil por tener que haber recordado tantos momentos crueles.

-¿Pero como se hicieron amigas?-Inuyasha seguía teniendo curiosidad, pero Sonomi no se encontraba tan dispuesta a seguir contándole cosas que ella no tenia derecho a contar.

-Es mejor que le preguntes a Kagome, pero te quiero preguntar algo muy importante.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Quiero que abras su corazón y que no le hagas sufrir, ella ha sufrido muchísimo estos años por culpa de Hoyo, y me encantaría que tú fueras mi yerno, serías estupendo como marido-dijo Sonomi.

-La verdad es que a pesar de que Kagome y yo nos hablamos solo de hace 2 días es como si la conociera de mas tiempo, y eso es lo que me asusta.-confeso finalmente Inuyasha.

-Vosotros dos tenéis más química de lo que queréis admitir-

-Yo creo y espero que entre nosotros dos aya algo mas que una simple amistad, espero que ella y yo seamos una pareja, aunque no se si es amor.

--

Kagome en su casa estaba en frente del espejo y dijo…

-Ojala haya algo mas entre Inuyasha y yo, lo que me asusta mucho porque no se si es amor…-suspiro Kagome.

--

Volviendo con Inuyasha y Sonomi.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, en mi casa de campo podrás aprovechar a hacer algo o mover cables-dijo Sonomi

-Espero que si, tengo muchas ganas de saber que es lo que pasara.

--

Continuará.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que pues lo que más me entristece es que…nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, y pues que decirles que me ha gustado y animado mucho vuestros rw, que por cierto quería agradecer a:

-claudia

-XtinaOdss

-Angy Malfoy.

-Y muchas gracias Angy Malfoy por decirme que soy buena escritora, eso me animó muchísimo, y espero que te haya agradado el capítulo de hoy.

- XtinaOdss como as podido comprobar las apariencias engañan, como la supuesta amistad entre Julia y Kagome y muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.

-claudia me alegro de que mi fic te aya encantado n.n eso me animó mucho y que me alegra contar con tu apoyo.


	12. Capitulo 11: El viaje

Dulce Enemistad

Dulce Enemistad

Capítulo 11: El Viaje

Al fin llego viernes por la tarde, después de toda la semana trabajando sin descanso Kagome se pudo estirar en el sofá de su departamento sin problema alguno… o eso pensaba ella.

Kagome sin darse cuenta se durmió y al cabo de 1 hora fue despertada por el timbre de la puerta, al abrir la puerta se quedó sorprendida de ver a un Inuyasha más guapo que nunca con una maleta del tamaño de una nevera.

Kagome se froto los ojos para ver si estaba soñando

Pero no, Inuyasha seguía allí enfrente de ella observándola hasta que al final él habló.

-¿Estas preparada?-preguntó Inuyasha

-¿Preparada para qué?-preguntó Kagome sin entender

-Para irnos a la casa de campo de tu madre ¿recuerdas?-le pregunto él como si ella fuese estúpida.

-¡Ah no, eso si que no! Yo contigo no voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina-respondió bastante alterada.

-¿Tanto miedo te da ir conmigo? Tranquila que no muerdo…por ahora-dijo él pícaramente.

-No es miedo, simplemente es mi momento de descanso y no quiero estar estresada por tu entre comillas agradable compañía-respondió ella sarcástica.

-Bueno, bueno… si que estamos de mal humor ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara para interrumpir tu gran momento de descanso?-le respondió él de igual forma.

-Pues…y a ti que te importa-le respondió Kagome malhumorada al ver que estuvo a punto de contárselo

Inuyasha consiguió entrar dentro y se fijo en que todo estaba en su sitio, ordenado y limpio...

-¿Cómo es que tu casa siempre está tan envidiablemente ordenada?-preguntó Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo

-Pues simplemente ordenado las cosas que no están bien colocadas-respondió Kagome como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo

-Entonces tendrías que venir a mi casa a echarme una mano de vez en cuando porque está que da pena-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, pero sin malicia

-Con mucho gusto te daría unas clases de limpieza que jamás en la vida olvidarías, justo como la que me dio mi madre cuando cumplí los 13 años.-respondió Kagome

-Que miedo me da-respondió Inuyasha recordando que la madre de Kagome no era muy normal.

-¿A que si? Pues imagínate lo que tuve que hacer, y eso, que tú aún no conoces a mi madre al cien por cien porque sino ya te da un ataque al corazón.

-Ya…creo que nos estamos desviando mucho de la conversación-comentó Inuyasha

-Esta bien, veo que no te podré convencer de que no quiero ir contigo a la casa de campo de mi madre ¿no es verdad?-dijo con un suspiro Kagome

-Tienes mucha razón, no me podrás convencer soy tanto o más terco que tú ¿Qué me dices preparas las maletas?-Inuyasha cruzó los dedos para que Kagome le dijera que si.

-Está bien, como si estuvieras en tu casa de mientras yo iré arreglando las cosas para irme contigo-respondió Kagome

Inuyasha comenzó a mirar detenidamente la casa de Kagome y se encontró con unas fotos de cuando era adolescente y la verdad, es que Kagome había sido muy difícil de mirar, por lo menos tendrían que mirarla dos veces para ver si la chica era real porque como diría su sobrino: Fea es un rato largo.

Aunque viéndola ahora la notaba muy distinta, como que tenía más fortaleza, luego posó la mirada en otra imagen en la que ya había cambiado totalmente, paso de estar obesa a estar en la mas absoluta miseria, Inuyasha sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a Kagome en aquel estado tan demacrado, casi sin vida.

-Son de cuando era adolescente-dijo una voz detrás de él

-La verdad es que estas muy cambiada-dijo él intentando ahogar esas sensaciones que sentía en su pecho, pues sabia, que aquello no sería nada bueno.

-La verdad es que antes era muy fea y para acabar de rematar tenía muchos granos y la ropa que llevaba también dejaba mucho que desear-dijo ella con tristeza al recordar los malos momentos de su infancia, en que todos la criticaban y la insultaban por ser como era y por tener esa apariencia

-Tuviste que tener muchos problemas en la adolescencia por culpa de eso ¿no?-dijo un Inuyasha sin malicia alguna y con mucha preocupación en su voz

-Sí…pero no quiero hablar de ello, si no te importa, ya tengo la maleta arreglada-respondió Kagome

-Vale, vamos abajo que tengo el coche aparcado justo en frente de tu casa-

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron al portal de Kagome con sus respectivas maletas y fueron directamente al descapotable negro de Inuyasha.

Se pusieron en marcha y estuvieron hablando durante todo el trayecto durante aproximadamente unas 3 horas, ya que la casa de campo de la madre de Kagome, quedaba a quilómetros y quilómetros lejos de la ciudad.

Kagome se quedó mirando el paisaje y justo al ver la casa se lo dijo a Inuyasha inmediatamente, Inuyasha aparco en frente de la casa de campo y apagó el motor, ambos salieron del coche.

La verdad es que la casa no estaba en tan mal estado como ambos se pensaban, ya que era una casa mas o menos del siglo 19 y pensaban que estaría en ruina pero se dieron cuenta que se podía arreglar , que todo lo que pudiera tener aquella casa era reparable, ya que la madre de Kagome estuvo viviendo allí una temporada y les comentó algo de que las tuberías estaban nuevas y la cocina era semi-nueva y la calefacción estaba en perfectas condiciones y muy nueva de echo hacía 5 meses que la madre de Kagome las hizo cambiar.

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron en la casa y se fijaron que la decoración a pesar de ser antigua daba un toque acogedor a la casa, y continuaron su recorrido por la casa hasta llegar a las habitaciones y se dieron cuenta que solo había una habitación decente y justo era la habitación de matrimonio, entonces sin saber porque Inuyasha miro de reojo a Kagome para ver la reacción que ella tendría ahora o muy pronto ya que se quedo en una especie de trance.

Kagome al final se recobró y dijo: -Me pillo la cama tú al sofá-

-¿Estás loca? El sofá tiene pinta de ser incómodo-le replicó el con carita de niño.

-Si, la verdad es que debo de estar loca por pasar contigo un mes entero aquí y con las palabras de mi madre rondando por tu cabeza… ¡ah! Y por cierto no pienso acostarme contigo- respondió Kagome sin vergüenza alguna.

-Jamás se me paso acostarme contigo-mintió él, la verdad es que si se le había ocurrido y no una vez solamente, sinó desde la primera vez que la vio en la oficina justo ella tendría unos 19 años.

-Seguro-dijo ella en un tono que claramente decía: "no me lo creo"

-Lo que a mi se me paso por la cabeza es hacer esto-afirmó él.

Inuyasha agarro de la cintura a Kagome y la arrojo encima de la cama para luego él subirse encima de ella y comenzar a besarle la boca para luego pasar sus labios al cuello de ella.

-Estate quieto-le dijo ella en un susurro

- No quiero, me gustas demasiado-dijo él sin poder contenerse

-Sal de encima mío -dijo ella comenzándose a asustar

-Esta bien-dijo él en un suspiro, se notó que el quería haber continuado pero que tenía que controlarse ya que había escuchado el tono asustado en la voz de Kagome.

Inuyasha salio de encima de ella y se fue abajo al comedor para continuar viendo la decoración.

Kagome aún estaba en la cama sin poder creerse que Inuyasha le hubiera echo sentir deseo, se asustó por la reacción de su cuerpo, pro eso quiso que Inuyasha se quitara de encima de ella.

Kagome se levanto de la cama y comenzó a limpiar la habitación donde ella tendría que dormir durante un mes, solo tardo media hora en recogerla ya que era una experta en la limpieza.

Inuyasha durante la media hora que Kagome se dedico a recoger la habitación el se dedico a hacerse un bocadillo de jamón ya que esa mañana se había olvidado de hacerse el café. Y al terminarse el bocadillo se quedo quieto en la silla pensando formas para que Kagome se rindiera a sus encantos, pero había comenzado con mal pie y lo único que él hizo fue asustarla sin querer, pero su gran pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que e echo mal?

Kagome bajo al comedor y al ver a Inuyasha sentado tan pensativo dudó de acercarse a él pero luego se dio cuenta que él ya la había visto y por lo tanto tendría que ir hacía él.

-Hola-dijo Kagome

-Hola-respondió él, tratando de olvidar la escena bochornosa.

-¿Estás enfadado?-pregunto ella inocentemente

-No, en realidad me avergüenzo de haberte echo pasarlo mal, lo siento-dijo él con el corazón en la mano, esperando que realmente no la hubiera cagado lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiese perdonarlo

-No pasa nada, la que no debí retarte inconscientemente fui yo, así que también te debo una disculpa.-dijo ella con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-No hay nada que disculpar, la verdad es que ambos actuamos de forma extrañas desde la semana en que nos conocimos, desde que comencé a hablar contigo jamás me sentí tan bien, y e echo cosas que jamás hice con mis anteriores novias-dijo él con una sinceridad que llego al alma de Kagome

-Yo la verdad es que creo que tengo demasiado miedo a las emociones que desconozco por eso actúe de esa forma en la habitación, tuve miedo de mis instintos y de mis emociones, espero que con el tiempo yo pueda dejar de temer a algo tan natural como las emociones- le contesto ella con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-La verdad es que los dos somos imbéciles, teniendo miedo de cosas que en realidad es natura, desde un principio pensé que jamás podría sentir lo que yo siento por ti, se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y que tengo un carácter terrible y que tengo mi casa echa una pocilga-dijo él intentando no reírse, la verdad es que la conversación que estaba teniendo era parecida a la de una pareja enamorada

-Un momento-pensó él-no puede ser, no puede ser que yo esté tan enamorado de ella, si solo hace una semana y poco que e comenzado a hablar con ella-continuo pensando él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una Kagome preocupada al ver que él se había quedado callado de sopetón

-Si, estoy bien solo que me quede perdido en mí pensamiento-contestó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Uy…esa sonrisa que miedo me da ¿Qué has pensado?-le pregunto ella fingiendo miedo

-Muchas cosas pero toda de ellas ninguna buena, la verdad es que me gustaría besarte pero se que me pegarás y me llamaras: pervertido y me echaras de la casa de campo de tu madre de una patada en el trasero y…

No le dio tiempo a continuar porque de repente unos labios cálidos impidieron que siguiera hablando

Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido al sentir los delicados labios de Kagome en los suyos y como no, él no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de intentar aclarar sus pensamientos sobre lo que sentía por Kagome

El beso comenzó a volverse muy apasionado.

Al final se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno

-¿He resuelto tus deseos?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

-Si, pero a la vez has resuelto mis pensamientos-dijo él con una seguridad en la voz increíble

-¿Qué pensamientos?-pregunto ella

-Tu preguntas mucho ¿lo sabías?-le dijo él con algo de malicia en la voz y los ojos ardiendo en llamas de deseo

-Si lo sé pero es que no puedo evitarlo, la verdad es que quiero saber que es lo que tienes en tu cabeza-dijo ella sin poder evitarlo, la verdad es que mas que sin poder evitarlo se le escapo de la boca

-¿Con que te interesa saber todo lo que pienso?-pregunto él ahora con picardía

Kagome pudo ver en los ojos de él diversión,

Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo a su costa

-¿Te estás riendo de mí Inuyasha?-pregunto ella intentando no reirse, la verdad es que los ojos de Inuyasha cambiaban continuamente de emociones, desde el deseo hasta la diversión

-¿Yo?-pregunto Inuyasha inocentemente

-No, mi padre-contesto ella burlonamente

-No te queda nada bien la burla-dijo él mientras la agarraba de la cintura y comenzaba a besarla con pasión

-Inuyasha…-susurro ella,-estate quieto-continuo diciendo ella al ver que Inuyasha había metido una de sus manos en el escote de la camisa de ella

-Siempre me quitas la diversión-dijo él enfadado o al menos intentando enfadarse, ya que tenía la costumbre de interrumpirle en la mejor parte.

-Quiero que recojamos la casa de campo antes que nada, es que me da asco estar llena entre tanta suciedad- dijo ella con carita de niña pequeña

-Esta bien-suspiro él, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada de ella a menos que él colaborara en algo

Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a limpiar de arriba abajo toda la casa, todos los platos, y como no fue suficiente dejaron la casa brillando como el oro y todo esto en unas seis horas, ya que la casa tenía mas suciedad que otra cosa y como la dejaron en perfecto estado.

-Tengo hambre- se quejo Inuyasha

-Ahora mismo me pongo a hacer la comida pero procura no manchar nada-dijo Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta

-Kagome-la llamo él

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha se quedo en frente de ella y le dio un beso en los labios, después se fue al comedor a ver la tele que tenía la madre de Kagome

Kagome en unos veinte minutos tuvo la comida, unos bistecs con patatas que tenían un aspecto delicioso

Y así continuaron comiendo hasta que acabaron y entonces Kagome soltó

-Te toca fregar los platos-dijo Kagome

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el como un crío

-Porque yo e echo la comida-respondió ella simplemente

Inuyasha a sabiendas que no podría ganar decidió hacer lo que ella quiso

Cuando acabo de limpiar los platos Inuyasha se dirigió hacía donde estaba Kagome

-Kagome ¿podría dormir en la cama contigo y no en el sofá por favor?-preguntó él

-¿Solo sería dormir?-pregunto ella insegura

-Claro a no ser que tu quieras que ocurra algo más-pregunto el con picardía

-Bueno esta bien pero no hace falta que ocurra nada-respondió ella intentando librarse del camino que recorría la conversación

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te viole en mitad de la noche?-pregunto él en una mezcla e burla y arrogancia masculina innata en él

-No, porque si lo intentas olvídate de dormir conmigo alguna vez-respondió ella tajante intentando dar por terminada la discusión

-¿Por qué intentas siempre evadir el tema de las relaciones sexuales?-pregunto él

-Porque no me interesa hablar de ese tema

-¿No me digas, eres virgen?-pregunto el intentando hacer burla a eso

Kagome se sintió humillada como jamás lo había sentido

-¿Kagome?-pregunto él preocupado

-Si, soy virgen ¿y que? Tú eres subnormal y nadie te dice nada-dijo ella intentando controlar las lágrimas

Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido por el carácter que Kagome saco en el momento en que intento intimidarla

-No era mi intención insultarte-dijo él

-Pues lo parecía, por lo menos la virginidad se puede arreglar pero alguien que es subnormal ya no tiene arreglo

-Lamento que te hayas sentido insultada-respondió él

Inuyasha se fue a la habitación donde tendrían que dormir ellos dos

Kagome al darse cuenta que ella le había herido se sintió culpable y fue corriendo detrás de él para pedirle perdón

-Si no quieres que duerma contigo no lo haré-dijo él intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en su corazón

-Harás algo mas que dormir conmigo-respondió ella

Inuyasha le miro con los ojos muy abierto, no podía creerse lo que Kagome le había propuesto, no podía, tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, o quizás había malinterpretado sus palabras

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto él para asegurarse bien de que había oído correctamente

-Quiero que tú seas el primero-respondió ella sin vergüenza alguna, ella estaba segura de que quería perder su virginidad con él, porque, porque realmente ella estaba enamorada de él, aunque para algunos eso fuese una tontería para ella no lo era y estaba muy seguro de ello

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto él muy emocionado

-Si, jamás estuve tan segura porque yo, te amo-dijo ella al fin

Inuyasha no podía creerse que él tuviera tanta suerte

Kagome agacho la cabeza al sentir vergüenza por haberle dicho que ella le amaba

-Se que te parecerá muy raro que te diga que te ame pero esque desde que comencé a hablar contigo comencé a sentir cosas que nunca sentí ni siquiera cuando pensé que estaba enamorada de un chico había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que siente por ti, se que es muy posible que tu no me ames porque quizás ya tengas a alguien a quien ames o porque estés casado o no quieras compromisos, solo quería que supieras que te amo y que me da igual la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo en estos momento yo…-ella no pudo terminar ya que él la beso con pasión

-La verdad es que yo también siento lo mismo que tu y si, estoy enamorado de una chica que es cabezota, chillona, malhumorada y que a rechazado mis caricias y mis proposiciones de acostarme con ella pero aun así la amo, te amo, ya se que suena como una mariconada pero esque no lo puedo evitar-dijo él

Continuará

Bueno solo decirles que a parte de pedir disculpas por mi retraso, solo quedan unos dos o tres capítulos mas como a máximo creo que cuatro con epilogo incluido, y pues estoy muy contenta por que la gente me a apoyado en el Fic y me a alegrado con sus rw que e recibido a través de todos los capítulos y quería agradecer a todas esas personas:

-pss

-sonia-sandria

-Xtina Odds

-carito-gn8

-Angy Malfoy

-PaauLaa! :D

Algo que e estado a punto de olvidarme y es que como ya habrán intuido, en el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon jejeje espero que me salga bien y que sea del agrado de los lectores


	13. Capítulo 12: Te Amo

Inuyasha no me pertenece (y durante todo el fic se me olvido escribir esta frase, lo lamento)

**Inuyasha no me pertenece (y durante todo el fic se me olvido escribir esta frase, lo siento) **

**Dulce Enemistad **

**Capítulo 12: Te Amo**

Inuyasha estaba mirando a Kagome con una intensidad, que no cabía dudas de que él sentía algo por ella, algo fuerte.

Kagome no sabía que hacer de echo no sabía que pensar, estaba en blanco hasta que Inuyasha la agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Inuyasha no se podía contener más, deseaba completamente hacerla feliz y sabía que debía parar por mucho que esto a él le costara.

-Kagome, no podemos…-dijo Inuyasha con voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó una Kagome con los labios hinchados por los besos de Inuyasha.

-Quiero que hablemos seriamente antes que nada, por favor.-suplicó él

-¿Qué tenemos que hablar?-preguntó Kagome sin entender nada

-Me gustaría que fuéramos pareja o novios como prefieras llamarlo.-dijo Inuyasha

Kagome estaba que no creía haber escuchado bien

-Estas hablándome de tener una ¿relación seria Inuyasha?-pregunto ella sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Si, la verdad es que quiero que seamos una pareja formal y por eso quiero que tú y yo nos conozcamos bien antes de dar un paso.-dijo él esperando pacientemente la respuesta de ella.

-Yo, pues no se que decirte….-contesto ella

-Di que si.-dijo él con ojos suplicantes

-Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra serme infiel porque te castro ¿eh?-advirtió Kagome

-Si.-dijo Inuyasha ilusionado, tanto que alzó a Kagome en sus brazos y la beso con ternura.

-Ven Kagome que te quiero llevar a un sitio muy especial.-dijo él.-pero antes te colocaré esta venda en los ojos porque no quiero que veas mi sorpresa antes de tiempo.-dijo él mientras le colocaba la venda en los ojos.

Inuyasha la guió hasta el asiento de copiloto y le puso el cinturón, y se puso en el asiento para comenzar a conducir hasta el la ciudad más cercana que estaba justo a 60 kilómetros de allí, cuando Inuyasha entró en la ciudad fue buscando una joyería que encontró fácilmente gracias al letrero de oro que tenía. Inuyasha aparcó enfrente de la joyería apagó el motor se soltó su cinturón y el de Kagome, salió del coche para abrir la puerta a Kagome y la llevo a dentro de la joyería, cuando entraron le quitó la venda de los ojos y Kagome se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la cantidad de joyas y anillos de oro y de plata.

-Bueno, pues para celebrar que somos una pareja formal hemos venido a comprarte un anillo o lo que tú desees.-comentó Inuyasha

Kagome se quedo mirando fijamente un collar en forma de corazón que llevaba una turquesa en medio del corazón. Pero en cuanto vió el precio decidió que mejor ni se le pasará por la cabeza mencionarle ese collar.

Inuyasha que estuvo todo el rato observándola se dio cuenta de que le había gustado ese collar en forma de corazón con una turquesa en medio pero rápidamente vió en su cara ¿desilusión? También se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella se posaron en el precio y que probablemente haya sido eso lo que le haya provocado esa desilusión en el rostro.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Emm…no.-dijo ella casi en un susurro

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido porque realmente se estaba dando cuenta de que ella no era como las demás lo mirara por donde lo mirara, cualquier mujer hubiese cogido un diamante o anillos muy caros, pero viendo el precio que costaba reconoció que Kagome era de las que preferían las cosas que no costaban casi nada, ese collar era muy hermosos, pero lo que para ella era caro, para él no lo era en absoluto.

-Oiga.-dijo al vendedor.-muéstreme este collar en forma de corazón que lleva una turquesa en medio por favor.-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Pero que haces? Es muy caro.-le reprochó Kagome

-¿Qué dices? Esto no es caro, de hecho creo que deberías cogerte algo más costoso.-le dijo Inuyasha

-Yo…solo me ha gustado este.-dijo ella tímidamente

-Pues no se hable más, nos lo llevamos.-dijo Inuyasha sin aceptar más replicas o excusas

-Si, señor.-dijo educadamente el vendedor

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la joyería y se montaron en el coche, ya era tarde

-¿Te apetece ir al cine?-preguntó Inuyasha

-No me quiero aprovechar de tu bondad Inuyasha.-le dijo ella

-Que va, no será aprovecharte, lo digo porque ahora hay unas películas de terror bastante buenas.-dijo Inuyasha con algo de malicia

-Inuyasha tú lo que quieres es que me de miedo y me agarre a ti en la mitad de la película ¿verdad?-pregunto aguantando la risa.

-¡Cachís! ya me as destrozado el plan.-dijo Inuyasha fingiendo irritación

-Está bien, vamos al cine.-dijo Kagome riendo

A Inuyasha le gustaba la risa de ella, de echo ella le gustaba y mucho, jamás había sentido esto por alguna mujer, solo le ocurría con Kagome. Y jamás que recordara se había ido con una chica al cine

Finalmente llegaron al cine y comenzaron a mirar la cartelera pero como decía Inuyasha, las únicas películas que tenían pinta de ser buenas eran las de miedo, al final Inuyasha acabó escogiendo una de zombis ¡Y que mal lo pasó Kagome!

Kagome paso toda la película agarrada a Inuyasha, mientras ella se agarraba a él ella no se percató de que Inuyasha se acercaba mucho a ella y sonreía picaramente.

Inuyasha sin poder resistirse le beso en la boca y continuaron así hasta que la película acabo.

Kagome tuvo que ir al baño namas salir e Inuyasha se quedo esperando al lado de la puerta de baño de las mujeres.

No se dio cuenta de que Julia había estado en la misma sesión de película que ellos.

-Hola Inuyasha.-dijo la muchacha

-Hola tu debes ser ¿Julia?-pregunto Inuyasha sin entusiasmo

-Si, veo que te acuerdas de mí, ¿sois novios tu y Kagome?-preguntó ella con malicia

-Si, de hecho somos prometidos.-mintió descaradamente Inuyasha

-Ahh que pronto suceden las relaciones.-dijo Julia mientras Kagome salía del baño

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kagome a la defensiva

-Hablando con tu prometido.-dijo Julia

Kagome miró fijamente a Inuyasha y como si pudieran hablar mentalmente Kagome le siguió el juego a Inuyasha

-Ah que bien.-dijo Kagome sonriendo

-¿Os apetecería venir a tomaros algo?-preguntó Julia

-No, creo que para otra ocasión.-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Hás adelgazado Kagome? Te veo más rellenita.-dijo Julia con toda la intención del mundo

-¡¡OH!! ¿Te as dado cuenta?-dijo Kagome sonriéndose a si misma.-Veras eso es lo buena de estar comprometida, que el amor te hace adelgazar y mas con un prometido como el mío que es insaciable.-dijo Kagome mientras veía como Julia apretaba los labios

Kagome le paso los brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Julia se fue corriendo al ver la escena

-¿Con que insaciable eh?-pregunto Inuyasha pícaramente

-Tenía que decir algo ¿no?-dijo Kagome

-Si, la verdad es que te defiendes muy bien de las arpías.-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Cómo sabes que es una arpía?-pregunto Kagome

-Me entere de ciertas cosas de tu adolescencia y…-Inuyasha no pudo continuar porque Kagome le puso un dedo en los labios

-Por favor, no sigas, cuando este preparada te lo contaré todo.-dijo ella

-Esta bien.-dijo él, sabiendo que a Kagome aun le dolía todo lo que tuvo que pasar en la adolescencia.

-Bueno ¿dónde te apetece cenar Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha

-¿Me vas a invitar a cenar?-pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha la beso en los labios

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Hoy estas generoso ¿eh?-pregunto Kagome

-Si la verdad es que si.-dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura la conducía a un restaurante chino

-¿Cómo sabias que me gusta el Restaurante Chino?-pregunto ella gratamente sorprendida

-Porque un esposo debe saber todo lo que a su mujer le gusta.-dijo él

-Ah… ¿ahora estamos casados?-pregunto ella sonriéndole

Inuyasha se sonrojo profundamente

-Para mi es como si lo estuviéramos.-dijo Inuyasha defendiéndose

-Yo también te quiero Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome mirándole con ternura

-¿De verdad?-pregunto él como si fuese un niño pequeño

-De verdad de la buena.-contestó ella

Al cabo de un rato vino el camarero a tomar nota de lo que querían cenar

Pidieron y al cabo de 3 horas acabaron de cenar, entre charlas y risas.

Tuvieron k hacer los 60 kilómetros hasta la casa de campo

Cuando llegaron Kagome se quedo en ropa interior y se metió en la cama y al cabo de un rato Inuyasha se acostó en la cama con ella pero con diferencia a ella ya que el estaba desnudo completamente. Inuyasha la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, la espalda de Kagome toco el pecho de él. Y ella noto algo en su trasero y de repente se quedo paralizada.

-Kagome.-susurro el en su oído mientras lamía el lóbulo de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?.-dijo ella en un susurro

-Continuar lo de este mediodía ¿Qué te parece?.-pregunto Inuyasha

-Me parece bien.-respondió ella

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba encima de é y él si quiera se había dado cuenta

-Caray si que eres rápida ¿eh?.-pregunto él

Kagome beso a Inuyasha apasionadamente y después un beso tras otro hasta que casi no recordó ni su nombre de lo mareada que estaba por falta de aire.

Kagome sin saber como se quedo desnuda e Inuyasha comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente y de repente pudo sentir como el falo de Inuyasha rozaba su entrepierna y hacía que gimiera de placer.

Inuyasha rodó para quedar él encima de ella y continuo besándola mientras el seguía rozando su entrepierna contra la de ella haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer.

Inuyasha fue trazando besos por su cuello, hombros hasta llegar a los senos de ella.

Cuando Inuyasha comenzó a lamer los pezones de ella, Kagome sentía que iba a morir de placer mientras Inuyasha no paraba de frotarse contra ella.

Inuyasha sabía que no podría aguantar mucho y el que Kagome gimiera de placer complicaba mucho más las cosas.

Kagome comenzó a lamer el cuello de Inuyasha mientras que con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el pecho muy bien formado de Inuyasha, y de repente Kagome decidió cambiar de lugar y de un rápido movimiento ella quedó encima de él.

Kagome aprovecho que estaba encima para poder frotarse mejor contra Inuyasha, y pudo ver como Inuyasha apretaba la mandíbula, sabía que Inuyasha no podría aguantar mucho más y se froto más rápido encima de él, y pudo escuchar como Inuyasha emitía un gemido de placer.

Inuyasha ya no podía aguantar más y Kagome lo sabía.

Inuyasha necesitaba lubricar muy bien a Kagome para poder penetrarla mejor, aunque sabía que estaba excitada necesitaría mas que eso, y de repente el pudo sentir que una gota liquida le salio del miembro, y con el dedo se quitó la gota, y cuidadosamente introdujo el dedo en la vagina de ella, lo introdujo tan hondo que pudo notar la membrana de ella.

Kagome dio un respingo al sentir que el dedo de Inuyasha la penetraba y soltó un gemido ahogado.

Inuyasha siguió moviendo el dedo dentro de la vagina de ella, primero lento y después comenzó a moverlo mas rápido él pudo sentir como Kagome comenzaba a contonearse en su dedo, hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo y embistió fuertemente contra la mano de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida y ahora no podría ser muy cuidadoso con Kagome ya que su entrepierna le latía a mil por hora, y sin más dilación la penetró despacio y al notar la barrera empujó fuertemente.

Kagome se removió a causa del dolor que le había provocado esa fuerte embestida y procuro que de sus ojos no saliera ni una sola lágrima.

Inuyasha comenzó a embestirla lentamente (o lo más lento que pudo ya que su excitación demandaba de él una fuerte sacudida)

Kagome comenzó a gemir mientras sentía que su vagina se contraía para el miembro de Inuyasha.

Kagome sentía otra vez esa lava dentro del interior de la vagina, y entonces decidió hacer algo para complacer a Inuyasha...

Kagome colocó sus piernas en la espalda de Inuyasha e hizo que el miembro de él la penetrara más a fondo.

Inuyasha estaba muy excitado y cuando Kagome colocó sus piernas en su espalda e hizo que la penetrara más a fondo no pudo más que penetrarla más rápidamente.

Kagome notaba que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo y con la sacudida que recibió de Inuyasha llegó al orgasmo gimiendo y arañándole la espalda a Inuyasha, Inuyasha seguía penetrándola fuertemente hasta que en una embestida de él hizo que se moviera un poco la cama mientras él seguía embistiendo fuertemente intentando llegar al culmen, y así fue después de tres sacudidas más él llego a un clímax intenso.

Inuyasha se quedó encima de Kagome mientras luchaba por controlar la respiración.

Kagome comenzó a acariciar el cabello de él.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y miró lentamente a los ojos de Kagome.

-Ha sido esplendido cariño.-dijo Kagome tiernamente

-¿Te a dolido mucho?.-preguntó él preocupado

-Solo un poquito pero luego lo e disfrutado y mucho.-dijo Kagome mientras lo besaba en los labios.

-¿Aún sigues pensando que soy insaciable? Porque yo me e quedado sin energias intentando satisfacerte a ti.-dijo él picaramente

-Eres insaciable pero…-no pudo acabar ya que bostezo.-es muy tarde y me estoy muriendo de sueño.-terminó Kagome

-Si la verdad es que si.-dijo Inuyasha mientras se colocaba al lado de ella y comenzaba a observarla.

Kagome cayó rendida ante el cansancio. E Inuyasha no tardó mucho en imitarla

A las nueve de la mañana Kagome se levanto y se fue a la ducha, cuando se metió en la ducha Inuyasha le acompaño

-Te quieres divertir sin mí.-dijo Inuyasha tristemente o al menos lo fingía muy bien

Y nuevamente comenzaron a hacer el amor.

Kagome miró el reloj y ya eran las once, había pasado dos horas haciendo el amor con Inuyasha y la verdad es que se sentía de maravilla.

-Bueno princesa ¿y el desayuno?.-preguntó él

-No hay desayuno gatito.-dijo ella

-¿Cómo que no hay desayuno?.-preguntó el incrédulo.

-Pues como que no e tenido tiempo de prepararlo.-dijo ella

-Bueno déjalo, nos vamos a una cafetería a desayunar.-dijo Inuyasha mientras le cogía la mano y se la llevaba casi a rastras.

Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron que parar en la gasolinera más cercana ya que había gastado mucha gasolina en tres días. Y cuando pusieron ya la gasolina Inuyasha pagó y se pusieron en marcha dirección cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería lograron encontrar una mesita aislada y se sentaron allí esperando que es atendieran.

-Kagome espero que algún día tu te cases conmigo y podamos formar una familia, además creo que a tu madre le haría mucha ilusión tenerme como yerno ¿no te parece?.-dijo Inuyasha

-Yo creo que es un poco pronto para hacer planes de matrimonio, aunque no me molestaría que hicieras planos de la luna de miel.-dijo ella

-Negas el casarte conmigo pero si quieres luna de miel.-dijo él intentando no reirse

-Las vacaciones son las vacaciones y tengo una pregunta que me ronda muy a menudo por la cabeza.-dijo ell

-¿Y que es?.-preguntó él

-Tomaste precaución ayer cuando lo hicimos?.-preguntó ella directamente al grano

Inuyasha de repente perdió el color

-¿No la estabas tomando tu?-pregunto él incrédulo

-No porque pensé que lo habías echo tu y además soy alérgica a los medicamentos de cualquier clase.-dijo ella

-Pues…tendremos que esperar a mañana, si quieres compramos una prueba de embarazo, si estas embarazada te casarás conmigo mañana mismo, si no lo estas seguiremos intentándolo.-dijo él seriamente

-¿Tú quieres ser padre?.-pregunto ella incrédula

-Por supuesto que si, y más con una mujer como tu a la que amo a pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos.-dijo él

-Cada vez pienso que vamos más rápido y eso me asusta Inuyasha.-dijo sinceramente Kagome

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.-dijo él mientras rezaba por dentro de que ella se hubiera quedado embarazado, los milagros existen para aquellos que creen y el creía y mucho y deseaba con toda su alma haberla dejado embarazada.

-Yo ya no puedo más dijo mientras apartaba el tazón de leche con galletas que había pedido Inuyasha por ella, mientras que él se había tomado un café bien cargado

-Bueno como ya e pagado nos vamos a la farmacia para comprar la prueba de embarazo.-dijo él

Justo girar la esquina se encontraron con la farmacia y entraron a comprar la prueba de embarazo. Cuando salieron vieron un parque muy bonito con un lago al lado, allí encontraron un banco y se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar hasta el mediodía.

Inuyasha la quiso llevar a un restaurante muy caro pero Kagome dijo que no hacía falta que no importaba si ella preparaba la comida.

-No, yo no quiero que comiences a hacer tareas domestica, yo quiero que vayamos a comer a algún sitio, di tu un sitio.-le ordenó él

-Quiero ir al Mc Donald's.-dijo ella

Inuyasha la miró boquiabierto

-¿Al Mc Donald's?.-preguntó él incrédulo

-Si, ¿No te gusta?.-pregunto ella tristemente

-OH por supuesto que me gusta.-dijo él

Después de una larga cola les atendieron, y al final acabaron riéndose y comiendo la comida del otro.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a casa a echar una buena siesta y no se despertaron hasta el día siguiente, e Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse justo a las diez de la mañana. Se puso unos pantalones y bajo a la cocina par hacer el desayuno cuando de repente escucho un grito que provenía del baño y fue corriendo hasta el baño y se encontró con una Kagome que miraba pálida la prueba de embarazo.

**Continuará**

**Bueno…,gracias a todos los que leyeron el dic o los capítulos, gracias a los que dejaron rw y a los que no también, y namás era recordaros que la historia va a acabar en un o dos capítulos con epílogo incluido.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas estas personas que me dejaron sus rw:**

**-sonia estrada**

**- **PaauLaa ! :D

-pss

-laura black

-Angy Malfoy


	14. Capítulo 13: ¡¿Embarazada!

Inuyasha no me pertenece

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

**Antes os tengo que decir a las personas que son sensibles, que este capítulo contiene mucho drama y…prefiero no arruinar la historia adelantándome a sucesos que ustedes queridos lectores leerán**

**Yo misma llore haciendo el capítulo, así que espero que lean el fic y que sepan que este es el último capítulo pero que por supuesto hay epílogo y que sepan todos ustedes lectores que este es el capítulo más difícil que e echo en mi vida y que espero que les guste porque me e esforzado muchísimo haciéndolo e intentando cuadrar el capítulo este con todos los demás capítulos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y no me quieran matar después de leerlo así que sin mas interrupción les dejo con el capítulo final.**

**Dulce Enemistad**

**Capítulo 13: ¡¿Embarazada?!**

**Recordatorio del Capítulo anterior:**

Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse justo a las diez de la mañana. Se puso unos pantalones y bajo a la cocina par hacer el desayuno cuando de repente escucho un grito que provenía del baño y fue corriendo hasta el baño y se encontró con una Kagome que miraba pálida la prueba de embarazo.

**&**

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?.-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado

-La prueba de embarazo.-dijo ella muy nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa con la prueba de embarazo Kagome?.-preguntó él, rezando porque ella se hubiese quedado embarazada

-Que me ha dado positivo.-dijo ella

Inuyasha al escuchar la respuesta de Kagome se quedó paralizado aunque estaba lleno de emoción su sueño se había cumplido

-¿Inuyasha?.-preguntó ella preocupada

Inuyasha no reaccionaba y Kagome le tocó el hombro y se cayó al suelo.

-Se ha desmayado.-murmuro ella sin poder creérselo

Kagome como pudo agarro a Inuyasha por los tobillos y lo llevó a rastras hasta el sofá.

-Uff, madre de Dios lo que pesa este hombre.-dijo ella sentándose a un lado del sofá, para recuperar el aire.

Inuyasha al cabo de un rato despertó y vió que Kagome lo miraba fijamente cosa que eso le ponía nervioso, muy nervioso.

-Sabes he tenido un sueño muy hermoso, he soñado que te hacías la prueba de embarazo y daba positivo.-dijo él

-Emm…Inuyasha, no ha sido un sueño, es la realidad.-dijo ella intentando controlarse la risa

-¡¿Vamos a ser padres?¡.-preguntó y exclamó él muy emocionado

-Si, Inuyasha.-dijo ella sonriendo

Inuyasha se puso tan contento que se levantó de golpe del sofá y agarro a Kagome y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez que la besara.

-Es decir…,tenemos que casarnos hoy mismo.-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Hoy?.-dijo ella con los ojos como platos

-Si te lo dije ayer, que si te quedabas embarazada te casabas conmigo el mismo día.-dijo él

-Pero yo pensaba que era broma.-dijo ella sin poder creérselo

-Pues créetelo Kagome, yo raras veces bromeo.-contestó él con seriedad

-Voy a avisar a mi madre de que su sueño se a echo realidad.-dijo ella algo intimidada por la seriedad de Inuyasha

-Yo iré a prepararlo todo.-dijo Inuyasha feliz por dentro, serio por fuera.

&

-Mamá.-dijo ella al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre hija?.-preguntó la mujer

-Adivínalo.-dijo Kagome

-No se me ocurre nada, escúpelo.-contesto Sonomi impaciente por escuchar lo que su hija tenía que decirle

-Me voy a casar y me e quedado embarazada.-dijo Kagome esperando ansiosa la reacción de su madre

Sonomi se quedó sin reaccionar y se le cayó el teléfono

-¿Mamá?.-preguntó Kagome preocupada.-¿Estas ahí mamá? Contesta.-continuo diciendo Kagome

Sonomi al final reaccionó y cogió de nuevo el teléfono y le dijo.

-¿Cuándo te casas?.-preguntó Sonomi impaciente y muy contenta

-Según Inuyasha me caso hoy ¿Qué te parece?.-dijo Kagome toda contenta

-Me parece fantástico aunque no crees que es mejor que os caséis dentro de unos años o por lo menos dentro de unos meses?.-preguntó Sonomi algo aturdida por la prisa de Inuyasha al querer casarse con Kagome tan pronto.

-Si, la verdad es que pienso que vamos demasiado rápidos pero no se que hacer para evadirlo del tema de la boda.-dijo Kagome preocupada.

-Haz que vea desde tu punto de vista, explícale como te sientes, si él no te comprende, me habré equivocado con la decisión de que él fuera mi yerno.-dijo Sonomi.

-Iré corriendo a hablar con él, luego te llamo mamá, te amo.-.dijo Kagome mientras colgaba el teléfono y salía en busca de Inuyasha.

&

-Inuyasha no puede ser.-dijo una mujer al otro lado del teléfono

-Ya lo creo que puede ser, quiero una boda perfecta, ya que me caso con la mujer perfecta y voy a tener un hijo perfecto.-dijo Inuyasha inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-Pero hay que preparar las invitaciones, el pastel, el vestido… en fin todo.-dijo la secretaria de Inuyasha

-Kikyo o te pones ahora mismo en marcha o te despido.-dijo Inuyasha cortantemente

-Si señor.-dijo Kikyo con rabia contenida.

-Así me gusta que cuando diga algo mi eficiente secretaria haga lo que le pido.-dijo él

-Si señor, ahora mismo me pondré manos a la obra.-dijo ella

-Y que no se te olvide que como no pases esta prueba te envió de una patada en el trasero al rancho de tu bisabuelo ¿queda claro?.-dijo Inuyasha amenzantemente

-Si señor.-dijo ella y sin mas colgó el teléfono.

-Madre mía esta mujer me tiene harto, cuando acabe la boda contrataré a alguien más eficiente y la despediré ya que cuando vuelva de las vacaciones seré jefe de la empresa de mi padre y de la mayoría de las empresas de Japón y Estados Unidos.-pensó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-pregunto él

-¿Cómo va a ser posible que nos casemos hoy?.-preguntó Kagome preocupada

-Ya lo e puesto todo en marcha.-dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha yo…-dijo Kagome

-Como quieres que sea el pastel.-preguntó Inuyasha

-Por favor escúchame.-rogó Kagome

-¿Que pasa?.-preguntó él con una mezcla de fastidio

-Que no estoy segura de querer casarme.-soltó al final Kagome, y pudo ver como en los ojos de Inuyasha había una llamarada, muestra de que se estaba enfadando por su comentario.

-¿Te vas a echar ahora atrás Kagome?.-preguntó él sintiendo furia.

-Es que no me siento preparada para dar un paso tan grande como este y vamos tan rápidos que cada vez me cuesta más seguir tu ritmo.-dijo ella rogando que él la entendiera o que al menos hiciera el esfuerzo de entenderla.

-Y yo no me siento preparado para ser padre y lo voy a ser, y ser padre es un paso que va detrás del matrimonio, no antes.-dijo él duramente.

Kagome cada vez estaba peor, le daba vueltas la cabeza y se desmayó.

&

Al cabo de una hora y media

Kagome estaba en la cama de matrimonio con una fiebre que no le bajaba.

Inuyasha se sentía miserable por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero tenía que casarse con Kagome no podía permitir que su hijo naciera como él, ilegitimo, si nacía así toda su familia se reiría de su hijo por ser ilegitimo y eso, no lo podía permitir. Sabía que amaba a Kagome porque con ella se sentía invencible se sentía a gusto con ella y sobretodo tenía una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago y casi no podía pensar con coherencia cuando ella andaba cerca. La necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo y a la vez la temía porque sabía que Kagome podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Kagome murmuro en sueños: Inuyasha

Haciendo que él presente se sintiera muy mal, que todo esto era por su culpa, que no debía haber insistido tanto en el matrimonio, y lo peor que había echo había sido no escuchar a Kagome, se había comportado de manera egoísta en parte por miedo a que ella lo abandonara por otro tal y como habían echo sus anteriores novias.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantarlo más y decidió cancelar la boda.

-Kikyo.-dijo él por teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre, algún problema?-preguntó ella

-Si, cambio de planes, no hay boda.-dijo él tranquilamente

Kikyo se estaba riendo por dentro, porque no cabía a duda que esa mujer Kagome había abandonado a Inuyasha tal y como ella hizo con él.

-Y ¿Qué paso?.-pregunto Kikyo intentando no sonar alegre.

-Nada que te importe y cancélala, después ves a secretaria y pide tu suelo de esta semana porque estás despedida.-dijo Inuyasha firmemente

Kikyo al otro lado del teléfono estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos sin poder creerse lo que Inuyasha le había dicho.

-Y si no cumples esta orden antes de irte, me aseguraré de que no te acepten en ningún otro empleo ¿queda clarito?.-dijo Inuyasha fríamente

-Queda muy claro señor.-dijo Kikyo hirviendo en rabia.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y se fue con Kagome, cuando entró en su habitación vió una Kagome que miraba la ventana con la mirada perdida y triste.

-¿Estás bien Kagome?.-preguntó él

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí.-dijo ella sinceramente.

-Es un alivio que te encuentres mejor.-dijo él tristemente.

Kagome supo que él pensaba que ella no se había querido casar con el porque ella no lo amaba.

-Antes de que te vayas o te enfades conmigo quiero decirte, que te amo y que si me quería casar contigo, pero que tenía demasiadas dudas porque todo iba tan rápido que no me sentía segura, sentía demasiado miedo y el echo de que cuando yo me acercara a ti e intentara explicarte mis sentimientos y me rechazaras me hizo sentir aun más insegura, así que quiero que me perdones si en algún momento te hice enojar hasta el punto de que tu ahora me quieras abandonar.-concluyó ella

Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

-¿Abandonarte? ¿Yo a ti abandonarte?.-preguntó él incrédulo, realmente no se lo podía creer.

-Sé que te enfadaste mucho cuando intenté explicarte mis motivos del porque no me quería casar ahora mismo, quería que me comprendieras que me escucharas, pero no funcionó así que si me quieres abandonar yo te comprendería.-concluyó ella sintiendo que las lágrimas iban a aflorar de sus ojos.

-¿Pero que dices tonta?.-preguntó él aún incrédulo.-Yo te amo más que a mi vida y mis motivos de que la boda fuera tan rápida es…, porque yo, yo nací ilegitimo y tuve que aguantar las burlas de mi familia.-dijo él.- Mi familia es como esas familias que habían antiguamente que el hijo siempre tenía que nacer dentro del matrimonio y yo al nacer fuera del matrimonio fui objeto de burla, por eso quería casarme tan rápido, no quiero que nuestro hijo sufra todo lo que yo sufrí.-concluyó él sintiendo tristeza.

-No le pasará nada a nuestro hijo, seguro que si es como el padre lo resistirá todo.-concluyó Kagome.

-Kagome hay una cosa que e echo sin consultarte.-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué es Inuyasha?.-pregunto ella con interés

-He cancelado la boda, pienso mandar al cuerno a mi familia si alguno de ellos intenta meterse con nuestro hijo, solo nos casaremos cuando tú estés preparada y te sientas segura.-dijo Inuyasha

A Kagome le comenzaron a aflorar las lágrimas y se sujeto a Inuyasha comenzando a llorar en el pecho de él.

Inuyasha estaba muy confundido, no sabía por que Kagome lloraba.

-Yo te tengo que explicar mi bonita infancia Inuyasha.-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si no estás preparada es mejor que no te haga revivir cosas dolorosas.-dijo él

-Pero yo quiero contártelo ya que tu me as contado cosas que te han hecho daño a ti.-dijo ella

-Está bien, cuéntame hasta dónde puedas o quieras.-dijo él feliz porque Kagome confiara en él hasta el punto de contarle su infancia y adolescencia dura.

-Yo como has visto en las fotos de mi casa te has dado cuenta que pase de ser "obesa" a ser "anoréxica".-dijo ella.- Esto no se si te lo a contado mi madre, pero yo tenía un hermano siete años mayor que yo, yo tenía doce años y el diecinueve para aquel entonces estaba obesa y todo el mundo me criticaba, un día nos escapamos él y yo de un castigo impuesto por mamá, y cogimos el coche de mi padre.-contó Kagome haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar.-fuimos a dar un paseo con el coche cerca de la montaña que hay aquí, salimos del coche cuando llegamos y comenzamos a ver las estrellas y la luna, todo era muy hermoso.-continúo ella con lágrimas cayéndole, Inuyasha la estaba escuchando sin mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo.-Estuvimos tres horas contemplando el cielo estrellado y al final nos tuvimos que ir a casa porque ya era muy de noche y hacía mucho frío, en el trayecto nos paramos en un semáforo… nuestra casa estaba a cinco manzanas de allí, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde mi hermano arrancó él coche y continuamos una calle más y así de la nada apareció un camión y nos arrolló dejando a mi hermano muerto y a mi inconsciente.-dijo ella llorando sin cesar.-Luego lo que recuerdo es a mi estirada en una cama del hospital con mi madre al lado, supe que algo no iba bien porque cuando la mire en los ojos había notado algo extraño, cuando comencé a preguntar por mi hermano ella se echo a llorar encima de mí, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera que me dio un ataque de ansiedad.-Inuyasha agarro a Kagome por los hombros y la abrazó y beso en la frente ofreciéndole consuelo.- Me pusieron una anestesia y me hicieron dormir por horas, cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi padre con una expresión de tristeza que jamás olvidaré, recuerdo que me intenté levantar pero mi padre no me dejo, al rato siguiente vino un médico haciéndome preguntas tipo: "Cuando es tu cumpleaños" o "Cuantos años tienes" yo le respondí a todo el médico me dijo que estaba mentalmente bien tras hacerme un análisis exhaustivo y me enviaron a casa. El echo de volver a casa fue peor porque yo sabía instintivamente que mi hermano no volvería más, que él había muerto y no regresaría para hacerme sus bromas y molestarme, a partir de ese momento los días fueron peores, no comía casi ni siquiera dormía porque siempre me volvía el recuerdo de mi hermano, mi madre comenzó a preocuparse por mi salud y comenzaron a hacerme pruebas, mis familiares intentaban que sonriera…pero era imposible, para entonces había adelgazado demasiado y ya tenía la enfermedad muy cerca de mí, sabía que tenía que comer pero por aquel entonces yo quería morir de la peor forma porque pensaba que me lo merecía, por haber echo que mi hermano falleciese, pensaba que era mi culpa que jamás debí aceptar haberme escapado con él pero las cosas son así, suceden sin previo aviso. Mi madre intentaba hacer que comiera pero no lo lograba lo intentaron con todo: con amenazas, con juegos, dándome ánimos, todo absolutamente todo pero no lo lograban, el día que fui a clase todos me miraban como si no se creyesen que era yo, porque había adelgazado muchísimo, y aquí entra en acción Julia, quien comenzó a hacer críticas sobre mi cuerpo y lo mucho que había adelgazado, hasta que sacó el tema de mi hermano y ahí fue dónde la cagó ya que yo no permitía que nadie hablara mal de mi hermano, comencé a pegarla de una forma que le rompí la nariz y le deje morados los ojos eso sin contar la fractura de muñeca que le hice y los muchos arañazos de su cuerpo, a partir de ahí todos me tenían miedo y dejaron de burlarse de mí, pero Julia sabía que me gustaba un chico que iba a bachillerato, se llamaba Hoyo y lo quería mucho porque él nunca se metió conmigo y nunca hizo muecas de asco al verme.-dijo Kagome con la mirada perdida.-Julia se vengo de mi de la peor forma, se acostó con él y yo fui testigo de ella porque encima se pusieron en mi clase a hacerlo justo a la hora del patio, Julia sabía que yo siempre estaba en mi aula y que mejor manera de demostrarme que ella podía conseguir a cualquier chico y yo no. Mi madre esto no lo sabe, nunca se lo conté pero en cambio sabe lo del baño, y cada vez que iba al baño ellos dos estaban dándole al tema, y yo cada vez iba perdiendo peso y más peso, al principio no se me notó porque estaba demasiado obesa pero pasando el tiempo mi cuerpo se fue demacrando hasta el punto en que un día el corazón se me paro durante unos minutos, mi madre estaba que se subía por las paredes y mi padre estaba demasiado triste que él casi ni comía, al final me llevaron a buenos médicos y en cuestión de tres años conseguí recuperar una silueta normal que ni era muy delgada ni era muy gorda. Y este es el resultado de pasar de ser obesa a ser anoréxica para luego volver a pasar a ser normal de peso.-concluyó ella.

-¿Pero como pudo Julia hacerte eso?.-preguntó Inuyasha con rabia, tenía muchas ganas de toparse con Julia para enviarla de una patada al otro barrio.

-Julia se quería vengar de mí y eso es todo no hay que darle importancia a este tema.-dijo ella no dándole importancia al tema

-Para mí si la tiene.-dijo el furioso

-Pues para mi no porque al final e ganado yo, porque e conseguido a un hombre que ella no va a conseguir nunca, un hombre amable y cariñoso atractivo y buena persona al que además amo y estoy esperando un hijo suyo.-contestó ella feliz

-Yo también tengo a una mujer a mi lado a la que amo y siempre amaré, que aunque no se quiera casar conmigo yo estaré allí para ella cuando me necesite.-dijo él

-Gracias por haber escuchado mi relato, la verdad es que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y quién mejor que a mi futuro marido, ahh casi se me olvida tengo que llamar a mi madre para decirle que no hay boda.-dijo ella

-No hace falta cariño ya me e enterado de que no hay boda.-dijo una mujer que estaba apoyada en la puerta

-Lo lamento mucho mamá fue culpa mía tendría que haberle dicho que si pero tenía tanto miedo que no pude evitarlo.-dijo ella

-Y que importa si no estáis casados, para mi estáis casados ya que un simple papel que no vale nada es lo único que hace que no seáis marido y mujer en el momento, pero en el papel del corazón vosotros dos estabais casados desde el primer día que os visteis.-dijo la mujer

Kagome lloraba a lágrima viva e Inuyasha la consolaba.

-Bueno había venido rápidamente… pero por el camino un coche aplastó al mío y no se si estoy muy bonita.-dijo la mujer soltando la bomba que tenía que soltar, haciendo que su yerno y Kagome se giraran a verla

Inuyasha y Kagome al escuchar eso vieron a la mujer y se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba físicamente ahí se le veía el cuerpo como el de un…fantasma, el cuerpo estaba difuminado.

-Mamá no me hagas esto por favor no me digas que ha sucedido algo así por favor.-dijo Kagome llorando a lágrima viva

Inuyasha no podía creerse que eso estuviera pasando.

-Cariño no llores, estaré siempre observándote, desde cualquier lugar en el que yo este te estaré viendo, por cierto tu padre y tu hermano me están diciendo unos mensajes que os debo transmitir antes de poder seguir mi camino y esto es lo que quieren que te diga. Tu hermano me dice que estás hermosa y tu padre le dice a Inuyasha que como te haga sufrir bajará hasta aquí abajo y le partirá el cuello.

-No mamá por favor, te lo suplicó, si es una broma por favor para.-lloro Kagome desconsoladamente, Inuyasha no puedo evitar llorar ya que de verdad esa pérdida de mujer le dolía.

-Cariño sabias que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento, pero ahora tu no me necesitas para nada, podrás cuidar a tu futuro hijo y as conseguido hacer realidad mi sueño, para yo morir en paz necesitaba que se me cumplieran los dos deseos que tenía, que eran que te casarás y te quedaras embarazada, las dos cosas las e logrado, además sabía que si os traía aquí lograría mis objetivos porque aquí fue donde yo me enamoré de vuestro padre, así que me están llamando, debo dejaros y cuidaros mucho la vida os deparará cosas increíbles..Dijo Sonomi mientras se iba hacía la luz que tenía al lado de la puerta.

Kagome lloraba desconsolada mientras que Inuyasha intentaba dejar de llorar pero no podía.

&

El funeral fue al cabo de dos días y se presentaron muchas personas dentro de esas personas apareció su prima Sango a la que casi nunca veía y comenzaron a darse consuelo mutuamente hasta que así al cabo de unos días se hicieron inseparables.

&

Los meses fueron pasando y Kagome ya estaba próxima al parto, aunque aun no se había casado con Inuyasha, algún día lo harían.

Todos los domingos iban a visitar las tumbas de los padres y hermano de Kagome y ambos se quedaban ahí contándole a las lápidas lo que les pasaba, porque pensaban que así los padres y hermano de ella los escucharía…

Aunque ellos dos no lo supieran el padre la madre y el hermano de Kagome siempre estaban con ellos protegiéndolos, evitando cualquier accidente de tráfico o cualquier cosa mala que les pudiese ocurrir ocasionándoles a alguno una muerte adelantada por el destino.

Kagome al cabo de un par de días se puso de parto y ,por cierto ese parto duro dieciséis horas, dieciséis horas de sufrimiento para Kagome quién no paraba de maldecir a Inuyasha por haberle dado un hijo…,un varón.

Cuando terminó el parto Inuyasha estuvo con Kagome allí al lado, ambos se preguntaron como llamarían a su hijo, al final decidieron que se llamaría Souta en memoria de su hermano.

&

Un mes después

Kagome estaba loca de alegría ya que Sango pasaría el día con ella.

De repente llego Inuyasha con un amigo y con Sango ruborizada

Algo comenzaba a pasar pensó Kagome ya que sabía que Sango era una persona muy difícil de hacer ruborizar y aquel chico la había echo ruborizarse como una adolescente enamorada de su primer amor.

-Hola cariño ya e llegado y e traído conmigo a Sango y a mi compañero Miroku.-respondió Inuyasha mientras agarraba a Kagome de la cintura y la besaba apasionada delante de las miradas de Miroku, Sango y de su hijo Souta que quien al ver esta escena se puso a hacer gorgoritos de alegría.

Y entre besos y risas allí se formo una gran fiesta que ninguno de aquellos cinco presentes: Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, Miroku y Sango jamás olvidarían.

**Fin**

**&**

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Que mal lo e pasado haciendo este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y no les haya defraudado, pero ahora toca aún la parte más difícil de todas…el EPÍLOGO**

**Aunque esta vez tardaré mucho menos en actualizar ya que e tenido varias ideas y me será mas fácil a la hora de escribirlo.**

**Y bueno después de tanto llorar con la muerte de Sonomi ya estoy mejor porque se como hacer que la historia encaje.**

**N/A: No e visto ninguna película de drama mientras hacía el capítulo así que aquellos que pusieron esa posibilidad que la descarten jejeje.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron rw, y a los que leen.**

**No creo que me retrase mucho haciendo el Epílogo pero aún así lo escribo por si acaso.**

**Muchos besos y ya nos veremos en el último capítulo de éste fic.**

**Pelirroja16**


	15. Epílogo

¡¡HOLA

_**¡¡HOLA!!**_

_**Este fic ha llegado a su fin y aquí tenemos el final completo.**_

_**Epílogo**_

-No, no quiero, ¡me niego a hacerlo!-gritó una chica de cabellos azabaches

-Debes hacerlo por mi Kagome, por favor…-le suplico una chica de cabellos castaños

-No me mires con cara de cachorro Sango, sabes que no puedo me da tanto o mas vergüenza que a ti tener que hacer esto- dijo Kagome

-A ti te hará mas caso ¿recuerdas? Eres su amiga- intento convencer a su amiga

-Vale lo conseguiste…ya deja de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa- le reprocho Kagome

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sango fingiendo inocencia

-Ya sabes…con esa cara de cachorro abandonado en medio de la calle-

-Esta bien pero llámale ahora mismo ¡corre!- le dijo Sango impacientemente

-Ya voy, ya voy…tranquila mujer- dijo suspirando

-Bueno me voy, ya nos veremos y luego me cuentas.-se despidió Sango

Kagome cogió su móvil y comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono.

-¿Quién?-se escucho la voz de un hombre

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome

-¿Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido

-Si soy yo cariño… necesito tu ayuda-dijo Kagome

-¿Qué sucede cariño-pregunto Inuyasha

-¿Sabes aquel chico que estaba contigo el otro día? Uno con pelo azabache y ojos azules- preguntó Kagome

-Ah si Miroku ¿Qué pasa con el?-pregunto Inuyasha un tanto celoso

-Pues me preguntaba si me podíamos quedar los cuatro-dijo Kagome yendo directamente al asunto

-¿Los cuatro?-pregunto Inuyasha sin entender que ocurría

-Si los cuatro, tu yo Sango y Miroku-

-Tendría que llamarle-dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido

-¿Por cierto Miroku tiene novia?-pregunto Kagome con interés

-No que yo sepa-dijo Inuyasha molesto

-¿Estas enfadado?-pregunto Kagome

- Como no voy a estar enfadado si te as fijado en mi mejor amigo-pensó Inuyasha.-

-Estoy bien Kagome…de verdad-dijo sin poder creerse ni el mismo su propia mentira

-Pues resulta que Sango está enamorada de él y necesito que me ayudes a hacer que estos dos estén juntos ¿Qué me dices?.-preguntó Kagome

-Que tienes demasiado tiempo libre.-dijo Inuyasha con sorna y aliviado de que Kagome no se hubiera fijado en Miroku

-Pero cariño…-continuó ella

-Nada de cariño¿ tu crees que Miroku el mayor ligón del planeta va a querer una relación con la prima de mi mujer?.-preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Claro que lo creo, al fin y al cabo todos los hombres algún día tienen que sentar cabeza ¿no?.-preguntó ella con interés.

-Claro que si amorcito, pero estamos hablando de Miroku.-repitió Inuyasha

-Como no consigas o mejor dicho intentes hacer que estén juntos te prometo que me llevaré a Sota a ver la opera.-contesto ella

-No por favor, es horrible la opera no.-suplicó él

-Pues entonces ayúdame cariño.-contestó ella fingiendo su voz más dulce.

-Esta bien, lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada.-dijo él con un suspiro de alivio.

-Y otra cosa.-dijo ella

-¿Qué?-preguntó el preocupado

-¿Sabes que te amo cariño?-le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha

-Si preciosa se que me amas…yo también te quiero-dijo Inuyasha

Kagome colocó el altavoz del móvil para poder hablar con él sin necesidad de sujetar el móvil, y Kagome lentamente comenzó a desnudarse mientras Inuyasha le contaba como le había ido el día en la empresa. Kagome se metió en la bañera llena de espuma y de aceites relajantes.

-Ahora voy para allí no tardare mas de diez minutos.-dijo él

-Cariño no te tardes…te estamos esperando … los dos-dijo Kagome sensualmente.

Sota comenzó a hacer gorgoritos mientras Kagome le quitaba la ropa para meterlo con ella en la bañera.

Sota era la viva imagen de Inuyasha y eso hacía gracia a todo el mundo.

&

_**En Definitiva**_

Sango y Miroku comenzaron a hacer progresos en su casi relación.

Sota cada día crecía más y más.

Inuyasha amaba locamente a Kagome

Kagome jamás pudo creerse lo feliz que estaba

Y en fin…

Kikyo fue despedida y obligada a trabajar en una granja teniendo que limpiar los excrementos de los animales.

**Volviendo a la historia.**

Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en el salón de la casa de Inuyasha charlando amenamente.

-Bueno, a mi me encantaría ser madre.-dijo Sango

-Pues yo quisiera trabajar en Estados Unidos.-dijo Miroku

-Pues yo no quiero nada porque lo tengo todo.-dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente

-Pues yo quiero contratar a alguien para que arregle la habitación de arriba y la pinte de rosa.-dijo Kagome

-¿De rosa?.-pregunto Inuyasha incrédulo

-Si.-dijo Kagome tímidamente.

-¿Y por que tienes que arreglar la habitación de arriba?.-pregunto Sango

-Tengo una noticia que contar.-dijo Kagome

-¿Qué?.-preguntaron todos intrigados.

-Pues, estoy esperando un bebé.-dijo Kagome de sopetón

-¿Un bebé?-repitió Inuyasha

-Si un bebé, una hermosa hermanita para Sota.-dijo Kagome ante la mirada de Inuyasha y la de Sango y Miroku

-Estás embarazada.-dijo Inuyasha sin poder creérselo

-Si.-dijo Kagome feliz de la vida

-¿Cómo a podido ocurrir?.-se pregunto Inuyasha en voz alta

-En serio quieres que te lo explique cariño.-contesto Kagome picaramente

Inuyasha se ruborizo un poco ante la descarada propuesta de su esposa.

Miroku y Sango comenzaron a reírse, y sin que Sango se diera cuenta Miroku la beso en los labios dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Siguiente boda,… la nuestra por supuesto.-dijo Miroku orgullosamente

-¿Os vais a casar?.- preguntó Kagome feliz

-Quizás.-respondió Sango

Kagome e Inuyasha se rieron y luego Sango y Miroku comenzaron a reírse también.

&

Al cabo de unos meses Sota ya caminaba y se hablaba un poquitin

Sango se quedó embarazada.

Kagome no cabía en si de la felicidad que tenía, sabiendo además que en su vientre crecía más y más la hija que ella tanto anhelaba.

Inuyasha y Miroku no pudieron dejar de comentarse entre si que los embarazos eran malos para el carácter de la mujer.

-Pa…pá.-dijo Sota atrayendo la atención de todos

-¿Qué has dicho hijo?.-preguntó Inuyasha lleno de felicidad

-Papá.-comenzó a repetir Sota alegremente mientras agarraba la mano de Inuyasha y comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro.

Kagome quién estaba viendo la escena junto con Sango no pudo evitar emocionarse y unas cuantas lágrimas derramar.

&

_**Querida Familia:**_

_**Hace una semana que tuvimos a nuestra pequeña Ayame es hermosísima se parece a mi tendrías que verla aunque quizás ya lo hagáis constantemente y no nos demos cuenta, Sota comienza a tener problemas con los dientecitos ya le comienzan a salir y no hace más que morder los juguetes, es un encanto de verás.**_

_**Sango y Miroku se casaron y fueron felices ¡ah! Se me olvidaba… a Sango le queda poco para dar a luz a sus mellizas es increíble las sorpresas que da la vida aun no me puedo creer que sea madre de dos hijos ahora siento como os sentisteis vosotros cuando nos tuvisteis a mí y a Sota.**_

_**Inuyasha…¿Qué os puedo contar de Inuyasha que ya no sepáis? Es el padre de mis hijos y el hombre al que mas amo…**_

-¡Kagome acaba de una vez!.-gritó Inuyasha desde la puerta del comedor.

_**En fin Inuyasha seguirá siendo impaciente como siempre y de mí… os doy las gracias por haberme traído a la vida y ayudado cuando más os necesitaba.**_

_**Con Amor Kagome.**_

Kagome cerró el diario y salió corriendo hasta dónde estaba su esposo, Sota, Ayame y Miroku e Sango.

_**En otra parte del mundo**_

_**-Kagome a conseguido lo que mas deseaba.-dijo un hombre de cuarenta años aunque bastante atractivo**_

_**-Si, lo a al fin.-dijo Sonomi sonriendo **_

_**-Ya es hora que nos marchemos, ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí.-dijo Sota**_

_**-Si.-dijo Takato**_

_La familia de Kagome se fue, dejando que Kagome siguiera su propio camino con su familia para que aprendiera a vivir, a amar y ser amada y sobretodo a repartir la felicidad con sus seres queridos._

_**Fin**_

Bueno al final ya terminé el epílogo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Y ahora que lo pienso me pondré manos a la obra con Bésame Sin Miedo.

Ante todo quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me a apoyado durante el transcurso de esta historia:

-_**Angy Malfoy (gracias por haberme dejado rw en los últimos capítulos n.n gracias), setsuna17, Ahome, pss, Kitty Kat Jaz, Xtina Odss, Mew Jeiry, Lis-Sama, PaauLaa **_! :D, _**Isabel, claudia, sonia sandria, carito-gn8, sonia estrada, laura black, SesshoMamorUyashaGF.**_

_**Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en el fic.**_

_**Espero que no les haya defraudado el epílogo.**_

_**Cuídense todos **_

**Pelirroja16**


End file.
